Time For A Change
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: AU. SesshomaruXOC. Sesshomaru, trapped in dog form, lives with a girl until he can win her love. But will he learn to return her love as well? And if he does, can they make it through together? ON HIATUS
1. Meet the Dog

Summery: Sesshomaru, under the curse of a dark priestess, is now trapped in dog form, until he can find someone that he can love, and who loves him back in both forms. The Inuyasha gang are also there, both helping and interfering, as always.

Warning: May be some lemons later,but not for a while. AU, SesshomaruXOC, and some OOC, but I don't think so. If I need to add anything else later, I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I own Leslie. I give credit for the general idea to Striking Falcon, and her wonderful story "Second Chance." If I hadn't had read it, I wouldn't have been able to put my own ideas onto paper. I'm trying to keep the majority of the story my own. If anyone notices anything too similar, please inform me, because I don't wish to copy anything directly. I tried to make a name for Sesshomaru in dog form, and came up with what you will see. I don't think it matters much anyway, since he'll only be called that for a little bit.

Please read if you review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and criticism are welcome. No Flames.

* * *

"I'll catch you later, Kagome," Leslie waved to her, pushing a light-brown strand of hair out of her violet eyes. 

"Okay, Leslie," Kagome called back, as her friend strode out of the door. "Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted her dog-demon fiancée.

"Came to pick you up," he said, kissing her. Kagome was twenty-two, two years younger than Leslie, while Inuyasha only _appeared_ her age.

"I was planning on working late," she objected, and then lowered her tone, "Have you seen anything of Sesshomaru lately?"

"Nope," Inuyasha shook his silver hair, "I'm not his keeper."

"Technically, you _are_," she pointed out in exasperation, and sighed. "Well, we may a well go. Maybe Koga can help us look for him."

At the mention of Koga, the wolf demon whose twenty-five year-old looks belied his age, Inuyasha's ears flattened, but she ignored him.

* * *

Leslie sighed as she drove down the back roads of the town, humming along to the radio. Her headlights were on, but did nothing to brighten the blackness around her – which was added to by the lack of streetlights. 

Suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her, and slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell is that?" she wondered, stepping out of her Jeep. Walking cautiously to the figure, she jumped as a huge white dog with blue eyes appeared.

"You're _gigantic_!" she gasped. At 5'7", Leslie wasn't exactly short, but the dog's head came up past her elbow. He gazed at her, and she thought that it looked like he was being condescending.

"That's stupid – a dog _can't_ be condescending," she thought out loud, and cast another glance at the creature. "Or can they?" she corrected herself, as he rolled his eyes at her. Looking around, she groaned when she didn't see a house or car in sight.

"Well, I can't leave you out alone – you'll probably get yourself run over," she said to him, and opened her back door. "Get in!" she said, waving her hand. After pausing, the dog climbed in the back without a second glance at her.

"_Acts like I'm his chauffeur_," she thought ruefully, and started her Jeep up again, heading to her ranch house.

* * *

"All right, you can come in if you promise to behave," she relented, after trying to keep him in the yard in vain. 

He gazed at her, as if to say, "Was there ever a doubt I would come in?"

Locking her back door, Leslie tossed her bag on the table, kicked her pumps off, and headed to the fridge.

"I don't have dog food, you know," she said, and then slapped her forehead. "I'm going crazy, talking to a dog," she mumbled, and glared at him, "Well, I've got some leftover steak I suppose you can have."

His tail moved slightly, as if he was too important to wag his tail like a common dog.

* * *

"I can't find him, Kagome," Koga panted, "I've searched everywhere." 

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed, "It looks like Sesshomaru really took off for a while this time."

"You don't think he's searching for another girl again, do you?" Kagome wondered, and the two demons burst out laughing.

"I doubt it," Inuyasha gasped, "If Sesshomaru didn't hate being in a dog form permanently, he wouldn't even bother with anyone else. He's never gonna get out of that curse, and he knows it."

"I guess you're right," Kagome said, frowning, "I just wish Sesshomaru didn't have to be under that curse."

"Well, he _was_ a bastard, but it's not like he deserved it – directly," Koga agreed, and shrugged when Kagome glared at him. Several centuries ago, Sesshomaru had been placed under a curse by a dark priestess, who had failed to seduce him. He was stuck in his dog form until he learned to love someone unconditionally – and that person loved him in both dog and human forms as an equal person.

* * *

"_I believe this woman is insane,"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself dryly, as Leslie gave him his food. He had seen her dropping Kagome off from work several times. His pride rankling at the indignity of having to be a pet to his half-brother and his woman, Sesshomaru had decided to take off again – this time for another person. 

"Good dog," she scratched behind his ears absently, and to Sesshomaru's horror he felt his tail wagging. He quickly stopped it, but Leslie smirked at him.

"Ha! So you _can_ wag your tail," she nodded, and sat down with a sandwich. Chewing thoughtfully, she gazed at him, and blinked when Sesshomaru met her gaze coldly.

"_Who does she think she is?"_ he wondered.

"You look familiar, but I've never seen a dog like you before," she said, after swallowing a rather-large bit. "Hmm…I can't take you to the pound tomorrow – my car's going in for inspection. I guess I could put posters up, but you don't have a collar or anything."

"_As if _this Sesshomaru_ would allow anyone to collar me!"_ he thought contemptuously, as she continued.

"I might as well name you, since it seems like we're going to be stuck together – for a while, anyway," she added, and began to scribble on her napkin.

"_What a scatterbrain,"_ he said to himself in amusement, and then growled softly as she muttered the name "Fluffy".

"All right, not Fluffy," she grinned at him, "That's a cat name, besides. How about…Bach? He's my favorite composer – and he was rumored to be cranky, which you certainly seem to be."

"_I'll show you what it means for me to be cranky, woman,"_ he thought, flattening his ears. Not to save his life would he admit that he himself was fond of Bach, having listened to it at Kagome's for years.

"Bach it is, since you're not growling at me," she nodded, and washed her plate. Glancing at the giant dog on her floor, she sighed again.

"_I wish she would stop sighing at me,"_ Sesshomaru thought in irritation, and then raised his head as she crouched in front of him.

"You look clean to me," Leslie noticed, stroking his head. Looking him straight in the eye, her tone became authoritive. "You can sleep on my bed, but if I find out that you've got fleas, ticks, or anything like that, I'll take bleach to you, Got me?"

"_As if I would be dirty,"_ Sesshomaru sniffed, and she giggled.

"I honestly think you understand me," she told him, standing back up, "I think I really _am_ going crazy. Oh, well. Come on, Bach. The guys are coming to tow the Jeep out early in the morning."

"_Why do they have to tow it? It appeared fine to me,"_ Sesshomaru wondered. As if Leslie could sense his question, she spoke again.

"Since I live so far out, they tow it for me so I don't have to walk back," she explained, checking her front door as they walked by to make sure it was locked. Striding past the bathroom, Leslie stopped in what appeared to be her bedroom. The living room and kitchen were combined into one big room, and two bedrooms and a bathroom were down a hall.

* * *

A double bed was in one corner of the room, and a dresser at it's foot. A desk was on the opposite wall, next to a closet door. 

Sesshomaru sniffed the pale-blue rug, and noticed in satisfaction that there was no trace of any other animals – though why he cared, he didn't know.

Leslie closed her white curtains, and sat on the bed with another sigh. A dark-red quilt covered the foot, and pillows and blankets in various colors were spread on it.

"It gets cold in here easily – the heating and insulation was messed up when they built it," she explained, seeing Sesshomaru's glance. "But it's all I can afford – well, all I could get, actually. Mom and Dad willed it to me a few years ago, so it's my best choice. But it's not too bad," she shrugged, and began to tug her blouse off.

After a brief debate, Sesshomaru lay down on the floor, closing his eyes. Feeling her foot shove him over, he opened one eye lazily.

"You can sleep on the bed," she laughed, in a yellow nightgown that barely covered her tanned legs, and set off her hair and eyes. "It's big enough," she continued, and climbed under the blankets.

"_If she only knew I was the Lord of the Western Lands once, she wouldn't even suggest sharing a bed,"_ he thought in amusement, and easily climbed on the bed, which was raised on a slight platform.

"Good boy," she yawned, resting her head on his neck. After thinking it over, Sesshomaru did the dog equivalent of a shrug, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"I wish I knew where he was," Kagome worried the next day, "You don't think he's hurt, do you?" 

"Listen, Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted her. "Sesshomaru may be a dog, but he's still got his demon strength and healing capabilities. The only way someone's gonna even scratch him is if they take him out with a wheat thresher, okay? So calm down."

"I suppose," Kagome sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Now what?"

"I told Leslie I'd call her today and see if she needed a ride anywhere," she explained, "Her car's going in for inspection today."

"Oh," Inuyasha continued eating as Kagome talked on the phone. Looking up as she hung up, he rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"No, she said she's fine for now," Kagome shook her head, "Let's go out and search for him some more, all right?"

"Damn bastard," Inuyasha muttered, "Even as a mutt he's annoying."

* * *

"Hey, Koga," Leslie greeted him, as he backed into her driveway with tow truck. She had met him through Kagome, who had finally stopped Koga from chasing her and had hoped to set her two friends up. Nothing had happened yet, but Koga had shown some interest in her. 

"Hey, Leslie," he waved, "How're you doing?"

"I'm planning on sorting out the library today," she laughed, "I've been putting it off for so long, and now you've given me no more excuses."

"Sorry," he shrugged, grinning, and turned as he saw something in her window. "Is someone over?" he asked, in what he hoped was a casual tone. Leslie glanced, and blinked in remembrance.

"Oh, I picked up a stray dog last night," she said, "I almost ran him over. I'm taking him to the pound as soon as you give me my ride back."

"I'll do my best," he nodded, and began to pull out. Driving down the street, he shook his head to clear it. _"I could've sworn that was Sesshomaru!"

* * *

_

"I hope you don't eat books, Bach," Leslie informed him, and headed to the several built-in bookcases she had in the living room. "I've got to clean 'em out today."

Sesshomaru glared at her, and lay down on the floor next to the kneeling young woman. Her hair was in a ponytail, with strands constantly getting in her face.

"If you're bored, you can always go chase squirrels," she said, gesturing to the door.

"_I don't think so,"_ he retorted indignantly, with a short bark. Glancing at him, she suddenly did a double-take.

"That's interesting…" she mused, putting her face closer to his and inspecting his forehead. Rubbing it with a finger, she frowned in confusement when it didn't rub off. "Where'd you get this tattoo, boy?" she asked, giving up on rubbing out the small crescent moon.

"_If I told you, I'd have to kill you,"_ he informed her, but with an odd feeling in his stomach. The only other woman who could see his mark was Kagome, due to her priestess powers. _"I wonder what this means,"_ he mused, as Leslie returned to her task at hand, _"If she had inherited holy powers from an ancestor, she would have seen it instantly."_

"Hungry?" she asked, checking the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon, and both their stomachs began to protest at the time. "I guess so," she shrugged, heading to the fridge. "Lucky for you I've got some extra steaks Kagome gave me a few days ago to hold me over," Leslie informed him, placing another piece of meat in front of him, "Sorry, but I've got nothing else. When I go shopping, I'll pick you up some regular food."

"_I don't eat dog food,"_ he growled, and she cast a sharp glance at him.

"If you keep growling at me like that, I'll have to put you down," she warned him, "I don't need a dog bite, trust me. And I get the point – you're a people-food dog only, right?"

He observed her, and his look clearly said what he thought of her intelligence.

"Of all the strays," she muttered, heating up some chicken, "I had to get the cranky one. It figures." Looking at Sesshomaru again, she corrected herself. "He doesn't look like a stray, though," she thought, "He's too clean and well-fed and groomed to be that. Oh, well, maybe he ran off or got lost. Or dumped."

"_I would never get lost,"_ Sesshomaru retorted, but his growling in check, her threat in the back of his mind, _"And no one would dare 'dump' this Sesshomaru. Stick with running away – we'll both be happier if you do."_

"What a giant," she mused, through chicken, "I wonder if you're a new breed, or a mutt? You kinda look like a mutt, to me."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to bite her, not wanting to be put to sleep.

"Want to go for a walk?" Leslie asked, once she was done with the bookcase. Brushing her hands off on her boot-cut jeans, she looked at him. "I won't put a leash on you if you don't run away."

"_You won't put a leash on me either way, woman,"_ Sesshomaru said disdainfully, but followed her out the door. After locking it, Leslie slipped the keys in her pocket and looked at him.

"Let's go, Bach. There's nothing but woods for a few miles, so we won't have to worry about someone else hitting you," she joked, "Not that you're a target that's easy to miss, mind you."

"_I wish you would shut up,"_ he muttered, keeping pace next to her as they began their walk. Leslie zipper her jacket up, as a protection from the October cold, and glanced at him.

"Your coat looks nice and thick, at least," she commented, "So I don't have to worry about you getting sick on me."

* * *

To Sesshomaru's surprise, she remained silent for the rest of the walk. He did notice, however, that at a certain area she picked up her pace so fast that she was almost running past. After a few feet, she slowed down again, and looked at him in embarrassment. 

"I'll explain later," she said, glancing over her shoulder, "Not now. Let's head back home, okay? I'm getting stiff."

"_Good idea. I wouldn't want you to drop dead on me, and then I have to return to Inuyasha,"_ Sesshomaru agreed, and watched her carefully. _"What is it about that spot that you dislike so much?"_ he wondered, and sniffed the air. The first thing that came to his mind, after living for so long, was a rape, but her scent confirmed that she was still a virgin.

"Koga should be back soon with my Jeep," she thought, as they neared the house. To her delight, he drove by, and slowed down when he spotted her.

"Walking again?" he asked, pulling up in the driveway as she jogged up. "I told you not to walk by yourself – it's too secluded."

"I've got protection now," Leslie joked, and gestured to Sesshomaru, "Meet Bach."

"_Sesshomaru?"_ Koga wondered, his eyes widening. He instantly recognized the lord's glare warning him to keep quiet, and he complied. "That's a good-looking dog," he commented, "Where'd you find him?"

"Oh, last night I almost hit him," Leslie said. As the pair went into the house, Sesshomaru followed.

"_At least that wolf isn't stupid enough to say anything,"_ he remarked, and frowned. When Koga had commented about it being "too secluded", Sesshomaru had sensed an undercurrent of understanding between the two, and wondered what had happened in Leslie's past.

"I guess I better be going," Koga said almost an hour later. "Nice seeing you, Leslie. Catch you later."

"Sure thing, Koga," Leslie nodded, and went to wash the dishes. Sesshomaru followed Koga out quietly, and the wolf turned to him in amazement.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, "Kagome's worrying about you!" 

"_I grew tired of living with my brother,"_ Sesshomaru returned coldly. Luckily, he was able to communicate telepathically with other demons, helping him greatly. _"You may let them know where I am, but I wish to remain here – at least for the time being."_

"This is stupid," Koga growled, and then paused as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "You slept with her, didn't you? And you…didn't you…?"

"_No, I did _not_," _Sesshomaru informed him. _"I kept my eyes closed. I'm still Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, wolf. Watch your step. I have some dignity – even if she _does_ think I'm a mutt," _he admitted sourly, and Koga broke out in a large grin.

"I'm surprised you didn't bite her," he commented, "She said she'd put you down, didn't she?" At Sesshomaru's nod, he burst out chuckling. "That sounds like Leslie, all right. Fine, stay here. I'll let Kagome know where you are."

"_Good. Now get going, wolf,"_ Sesshomaru ordered. Koga, still chuckling, jumped in his truck and pulled out. Snarling slightly, Sesshomaru turned and scratched at the back door.

"Oh, I wondered where you went," Leslie told him, opening the door. "I thought you snuck out, Bach. I got you some more food – chicken this time. I figured you'd be sick of steak after two days in a row of it."

"_How astute,"_ he agreed dryly.


	2. Bad Boss!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks, foreeverjinxed, for the review! (so happy...!) Here's a few more chapters for ya!

Just wanted to say that I'm homeschooled, so I have a very weird schedule. Meaning - I'll still be able to update frequently, just not all the time now. But once I start, I'll be gunning for updating one story every week - at LEAST. At best I'll be doing two or three a day, but...ya never know! So wish me luck.

Please review if you read. Comments, criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"Morning, boy," she greeted him, stretching her arms widely. Sesshomaru climbed off the bed, prudently avoiding looking at the view she was unconsciously giving him.

"_Women,"_ he thought cynically, the single word summing his frustrations wonderfully.

"I've got to go to town today, Bach," Leslie told him, "I'm meeting Kagome to hang out, and I need to get groceries. If you want to come, you can wait until I'm done showering and dressing, and then we'll go."

To her mild surprise, Sesshomaru stood and trotted into the hallway. Leslie still hadn't grown used to the intelligence he often showed, after only having him for three days.

* * *

After she was finished getting ready, Leslie strode down the hallway, pulling her striped turtleneck over her head, revealing low-cut pants.

"_If she only knew…"_ he thought in amusement, gazing at her. Straightening her hair, Leslie grabbed her keys and opened the door.

"Coming, Bach?" she asked, and grinned when he padded out the door. Locking it behind her, she made sure the Jeep's cover was secure before starting the car.

* * *

"You mean Sesshomaru is at _Leslie's_?" Kagome exclaimed, "How in the world did he end up there!"

"I dunno," Koga shrugged, "But he was there yesterday afternoon when I left, and from the way he sounded, I think he's gonna be there for a good long while yet."

"Ridiculous," Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, I'm meeting Leslie today to do some shopping, so I'll ask her about him," Kagome said, standing up. She sighed in exasperation as the two men cast her alarmed glances. "Not about _Sesshomaru_, you idiots! Just about her dog! Honestly," she shook her head, slamming out the door.

"Wanna bet he has luck with this one?" Inuyasha suggested, and Koga glared at him.

"Not if I've got anything to say about it."

"Yeah, but Leslie loves animal almost like people," he argued, "I think he might pull it off with her."

"Watch him try," Koga challenged, and Inuyasha smirked at his formal rival in love, and now argumentive friend.

* * *

"Hey, Leslie!" Kagome called, jogging up to her friend in the plaza.

"Took you long enough," Leslie joked, and followed Kagome's gaze to Sesshomaru. "Oh, this is Bach. I found him a few days ago, and it seems like I'm stuck with him for now."

"Nice dog," Kagome nodded appreciatively, but shot Sesshomaru a warning glance. He ignored her in his usual disdainful manner, and padded next to Leslie as the two women began to walk.

"So, has Koga asked you out yet?" Kagome asked, and Leslie shook her head.

"Koga's nice, but I don't know if he's for me."

"How're you gonna know if you don't try?" Kagome protested, elbowing her friend. "C'mon, just one date! For me, please?"

"Fine, _if_ he asks," Leslie relented, and then sighed in relief as Sango Tyrell and her fiancée Miroku Bouzu greeted them.

"Long time no see, girls," Miroku grinned, and patted Sesshomaru's head. "Big dog."

"Looks familiar…" Sango thought. Her attention was immediately diverted by Miroku's roaming hands. "Miroku!"

"How's Kohaku?" Leslie asked, "Having fun boarding at college?"

"A ball, actually," Sango nodded, as they continued to walk through the stores, "It seems he found himself a girlfriend – Rin."

"I just realized something," Kagome said, looking at Leslie. "Sango and I are both engaged, and you don't even have a boyfriend yet! What's the matter with you?" she demanded, half-jokingly.

"_That was uncalled for, even for Kagome,"_ Sesshomaru thought, suddenly defensive when he saw how uncomfortable Leslie looked.

"Defective genes, I suppose," she shrugged, and quickly changed the topic. "So, when's the wedding, guys?"

"After New Years," Sango said proudly, "I didn't want a spring wedding like so many people do."

"So I get to freeze my ass off in a tux in the middle of the snow," Miroku grumbled, much to the three girls' delight.

"Stop whining," Kagome said, playfully slapping him on the arm, "You'll live, right, Leslie?"

The other girl nodded happily, but Sesshomaru could sense that Kagome's words had left his new "owner" downcast.

Nudging underneath her hand, he mentally sighed as he reluctantly wagged his tail – extremely slowly.

"He's wagging his tail again!" Leslie said in surprise, her excitement obvious. "He hasn't wagged since I brought him home – and even that was a twitch!"

"_Why am I doing this?"_ he groaned, _"She's just a woman, after all. I don't care in the slightest how she feels."_ Contradicting his mind, however, was his feeling of satisfaction at lifting her spirits.

Kagome shot her almost brother-in-law an odd look, trying to fathom his actions. After living with him for years, she was a bit skeptical about his motivation.

"Well, I think we better get going," Leslie announced, after petting him for a few more moments. "I have to feed him, and I want to get some work done before tomorrow."

"Always at the grindstone, eh, Leslie?" Miroku joked, and she waved as she and Sesshomaru jogged to her Jeep.

* * *

"So, did you have a nice time?" she asked, as they drove down the road. Sesshomaru looked at her calmly. "I'm going to take that as a yes," she grinned, and ignored the dirty look he gave her.

"Oh, there's Hiten," Leslie noticed, waving at her neighbor. He waved back, grinning. "I've known him for about three years," she informed Sesshomaru, as they pulled into her driveway, "He's a nice guy."

"_Obviously, she can't tell that he's a demon,"_ Sesshomaru said to himself, following her in the house. _"She can see my crescent, but can't tell humans from demons? What _is_ it about this girl?"

* * *

_

His thoughts keeping him occupied, Sesshomaru finished eating and lay down on the floor, as Leslie sat next to him with paperwork in front of her.

"I hate working as a secretary," she shuddered, "For one thing, my boss is a complete pervert. He only stopped hitting on Kagome when Inuyasha came in and threatened to rip his balls off if he didn't leave her alone." Sighing, she absently placed her hand on his neck. "Wish I had a guy to help me out. But, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride, right?" she laughed dimly, and bent her head back over the files.

"_I don't think I like this boss of yours,"_ Sesshomaru thought, _"Perhaps I'll have a word with Koga. The last thing I need is for her to get into trouble."

* * *

_

"You know, Bach, it's only the third night, but you're starting to grow on me," Leslie told him, as she snuggled down under the blankets. Under her usual nightshirt, she wore a matching pair of flannel pants for extra warmth.

"You certainly have enough body heat to keep me warm," she laughed, and shifted closer to him. Sesshomaru's senses tensed up, and he had to force himself to keep his eyes closed, knowing her face was only inches from him.

* * *

"It's been a week now," Kagome mentioned to Leslie, as the two girls took their lunch break. "How's Sess – I mean, _Bach_ doing?"

"He's fine," Leslie nodded, not noticing her friend's slip, "Nice and obedient. He's a good dog."

"_Obedient? Are we talking about the same person?"_ Kagome wondered. She had lived several years in the feudal era after they had defeated Naraku, and had become a full-fledged priestess. Her love for Inuyasha allowed her to hardly age at all, even after several more years in the real world.

Sango and Miroku weren't her old friends from the Warring States, but descendents of them. Koga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo had somehow breached the well's barrier, permitting them to settle in the modern world.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Leslie asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face, "Earth to Kagome…"

"What? Oh, sorry – blanked on ya there," Kagome laughed nervously, coming out of her reviere. She looked up suddenly as their boss, Onigumo, strode up to them. "Bastard alert," she whispered to her friend.

"Thanks," Leslie murmured back, and stood up. Onigumo quickly stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"Where are you going, Leslie?" he asked smoothly. She wrinkled her nose calmly.

"Back to work, boss," she said, just as calmly, "I've got work to do."

"You can always finish any work you need to after-hours," he suggested, winking at her. Pulling loose, Leslie strode quickly away, and Kagome frowned at her boss.

Eyeing Kagome, Onigumo considered going after her as well, but Inuyasha's threat was still too real in his head. Turning on his heel, he also left the break room.

* * *

"Bach? Where'd ya go?" Leslie called, opening the door. Accustomed to her dog greeting her when she came home, she looked around nervously. Striding down the hallway, she gasped when she saw the shadow of a long-haired man, and burst into her bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor lazily, eyeing her.

"Oh, it's just you, Bach," she sighed in relief, petting him, "Scared me for a sec – I thought someone was in the house."

"_What does she mean?"_ he wondered, and followed her back out to the main room.

"Hungry?" she asked, and then looked up as a knock came on her front door. "That can't be Koga or anyone else," she murmured, striding to the door, "They always use the back door."

She gasped in shock when she opened the door to discover Onigumo on her step, smiling at her charmingly.

"Hello, Leslie," he greeted her, stepping into the house. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by, but I was in the neighborhood."

"_Hm…"_ Sesshomaru eyed him, the man eerily reminding him of Naraku's human form. _What a lie _that _is."_

"Oh…um, well…how nice," Leslie stammered, regaining her composure, "But are you sure this is appropriate? You _are_ my boss, after all."

"It's not like we're going to do anything _in_appropriate. Not yet, anyway," he chuckled softly, causing Sesshomaru to raise his hackles.

Casting a glance at the huge dog, as if for reassurance, Leslie sighed.

"I suppose…well, I was just going to make dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"_Too polite for her own good,"_ Sesshomaru growled softly, and hovered so close to Leslie that she continued to trip over him.

"I…didn't know you had a dog," Onigumo mentioned, raising his lip slightly in a sneer at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, yes, I found him last week," Leslie told him, heating up the macaroni. "I hope you don't mind it's leftovers. That's what I basically live on."

"No problem," he shook his head, still concentrating on Sesshomaru. "He seems very protective of you."

"He's not usually like – oh – this!" Leslie sat down, interrupting herself as she almost fell over Sesshomaru, who curled up at her feet protectively. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he was loathe to leave her alone with the strange man.

* * *

"That was very good," Onigumo complimented her, once they were done, "Did you make it yourself?"

"Me? No, I can't cook to save my life," Leslie shook her head, "Frozen foods and grilling is the best I can do, unfortunately."

"I like grilling," he said, and she cast a suspicious glance at him as she stood up.

"It's getting late," Leslie hinted, "And I need to catch up on some work for tomorrow."

"You have plenty of time to do that," Onigumo continued, standing closer to her. Suddenly, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Hearing Leslie whimper in protest, Sesshomaru sprang into action. Within seconds, he had pinned the offensive man to the ground, while Leslie regained her composure.

"I'd appreciate it if you left now," she said firmly, after catching her breath, "Or else I can't take responsibility for what Bach might do."

"Good night," Onigumo managed to say, before she locked the door in his face. As Leslie turned to Sesshomaru, he was surprised to see tears on her face.

"Oh, Bach," she whispered, and flung her arms around him. He remained stiff at first, but relaxed as she leaned into him, kneeling on the ground.

"_Is she…crying?"_ he wondered, and smelled the salty scent on his coat. Sighing, he shifted so that his front paw was closer to her, as if hugging her.

Wiping her eyes, Leslie leaned back and smiled shakily at him.

"I wish you were a human, Bach," she said, and then shook her head. "But I'm being silly. I guess I'm just shaken. I'm glad you were there, though, or else…" she shuddered at the thought, and pet him again. "Next time you can bite him," she whispered, before standing up.

"_Gladly,"_ he agreed, not in the least doubting that there would be a next time.

* * *

Just for comment - Hiten IS NOT going to play a large role. I think that was the only role he has in here. I added him in here to show that Leslie has unusual powers, somewhat. Onigumo IS NOT going to be the reincarnation of Naraku, and Miroku and Sango don't know about the curse. 


	3. Job Hunting

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

One more after this, and perhaps a few more later today. I'm also working on my other stuff, so don't kill me! For the record, since I don't think I mention it - Koga shares a house with Kagome and Inuyasha, just in case you noticed that he's always around.

Please read if you review. Comments, ideas, criticism, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"I can't believe that asshole!" Kagome exclaimed over the phone early that morning, "Maybe you should call out sick today…yeah, you're right. Well, maybe you could bring Sess – Bach with you? Oh, yeah. Well, I'll see you there, then."

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, as he and Koga waited to drive her to work.

"Apparently, our boss Onigumo snuck a visit last night to Leslie's, and tried something with her," Kagome told them, "Sesshomaru stopped him, though."

"So now he's playing savior, huh?" Inuyasha smirked, elbowing a sour-faced Koga.

* * *

"Where'd Leslie go?" Kagome asked, looking around for the light-haired brunette.

"She wasn't living up to the company's requirements," Onigumo said, with a trace of a smirk, "I had to let her go when she arrived this morning."

"You fired her because she wouldn't sleep with you?" Kagome asked incredulously, and Onigumo glared at her.

"Keep your nose out of my business, _girl_, if you want to keep your own job," he growled, stalking away. Livid, Kagome sat in her chair so hard that she broke the spring

* * *

"Leslie?" Koga asked in surprise, as she and Sesshomaru drove up in her Jeep almost an hour later. "I thought you'd be at work."

"I got fired," she informed him, glaring at nothing in particular, "Smug, arrogant asshole…"

"_He forced himself on her last night,"_ Sesshomaru told the wolf mentally, _"I interceded when it was apparent she didn't return the feeling."_

"_Shut up, mutt,"_ Koga ordered, turning his attention to Leslie. "So, why're you here?"

"Well, I've been thinking of trading in my Jeep for a while, and now that I've got a free day, I figured I may as well do it now," Leslie said, glancing around, "I've been wanting a convertible for a while – this thing's almost falling apart."

"I told you a while ago to fix it," he told her, but she shrugged.

"I know. So, got anything for me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"An older model just came in today. It's beat up some, but it's still worth a little more than that thing is," he said, gesturing to the Jeep.

"What's the remainder?" Leslie asked, after looking at the gray convertible, with it's white top down.

"A little over fifteen-hundred," Koga said, and blinked when Leslie nodded.

"I've been saving up for a car – getting this'll leave me with money left over," she grinned at him, "So, how much to fix it?"

"I'll do it for nothing," he offered, "I can stop by the house this evening and work on it for you."

"I couldn't…"

"Nah, it doesn't bother me," he shook his head, "Either way, I'll be doing the same stuff. Just feed me – that's all I ask."

"It's a deal," Leslie nodded, and shook his hand, "Is it safe to drive, though?"

"Oh, all that's fine," he assured her, "Just a little stuff under the hood, that's all. But it's fine, as long as you don't drive to Michigan or somewhere."

"Gee, and I was counting on going there, too!" she laughed, taking the keys from him. Looking at Sesshomaru, she patted him. "Come on, Bach."

"Hey, can I give him something?" Koga asked suddenly, "I've got a sandwich in my car that I'm not gonna eat."

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll check this baby out while you're gone."

* * *

"_What do you want?"_ Sesshomaru demanded, as Koga led him to an empty office.

"Listen, mutt, keep away from Leslie," Koga warned him.

"_Oh? Is she your woman – like Kagome?"_ he asked in amusement, and Koga flushed.

"The curse can't be lifted until you love her," Koga hissed back, "And you don't love anyone, _Sesshomaru_. So leave her alone before you hurt her. Leslie loves animals, and you're using that to your advantage!"

"_So what if I am?"_ Sesshomaru countered coldly, _"Perhaps I am merely enjoying her company as a pet."_

"Don't play that game with me," he retorted, but Sesshomaru continued.

"_She can see my crescent mark," _he informed him, stopping Koga cold.

"What?"

"_She can see it – but not immediately, she couldn't,"_ Sesshomaru repeated impatiently, _"If she had priestess powers like Kagome, she would have spotted it immediately. I want to know how she is able to see it. And she saw my shadow – my human shadow."_

"I'll put you to sleep myself if you try anything," Koga growled, dragging him out. "There – I think he liked it," he said cheerfully to Leslie, who was examining the black leather seats.

"Oh, good," she nodded. "C'mon, Bach. I've got stuff to do at home – like look in the wanted ads," she added sourly, and Koga patted her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Leslie. You've got plenty of credentials," he assured her, as she started the car.

"Thanks, Koga. See ya tonight," she kissed his cheek as she pulled out, to both of the men's surprise.

* * *

"You don't seem to like Koga very much," Leslie commented, as the headed down the block. Sesshomaru snorted, and she ignored his reaction.

"Koga's been a good friend to me since I moved here," she informed him, "I'd like it if you could at least stop showing your teeth whenever he's around, all right? It'd be nice if two of my friends could get along."

Finished, she stared straight ahead, as Sesshomaru processed what she had said.

"_She just called me a friend,"_ he realized, thinking. _"Perhaps the reason she could see my shadow is because she is developing feelings for me."

* * *

_

"_She appears to be interested in Koga more than usual recently,"_ Sesshomaru thought sourly, as Leslie changed into a nicer shirt and pants.

"Don't give me that look," she admonished him, "Koga's a nice guy. And I promised Kagome, remember?"

"_Just because you did doesn't mean you have to encourage that fleabag,"_ Sesshomaru retorted silently, following her closely.

"If you get hairs on me, I'll shave you bald," Leslie commented absently, staring into the fridge. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, but Koga had called to say he was leaving work early.

"_I'd like to see you try, woman,"_ Sesshomaru chuckled – to himself, he had thought, but Leslie stopped.

"Did you hear something, Bach?" she asked, glancing around. Shrugging uneasily, she continued. "I could've sword I heard someone laugh. First I'm seeing shadows, now I'm hearing things…I blame you," she informed her pet, who blinked.

"_Did she really hear me?"_ he wondered, but decided to keep his suspicions to himself for the time being.

* * *

"How's it going?" Leslie asked, peering underneath the car to see Koga.

"Fine," he grunted, "Not as bad as I thought. Hey, is food gonna be ready soon?"

"Well, it's starting to get dark – you can stop now," she laughed, but he shook his head.

"Nope. Once I start something, I like to finish. Besides, it'll only take a few more minutes," he told her, and she nodded.

"Well, I've got macaroni and meat sauce. Sound good?"

"Yep," he agreed, "Gimmie a couple of minutes to finish and clean up."

"You can use the bathroom, you know," she informed him, waiting until he had slid out from underneath the car. "It's not like I have a carpet to dirty."

"Nah," he shook his head, but she sighed.

"Koga, don't be an ass. Come on, I've got some clean rags you can use, if it makes you feel better," she grinned, and he smirked at Sesshomaru, who was now beginning to get annoyed.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Sesshomaru remained close to Leslie's feet, never thinking about his pride while remained laying on the floor.

"_That mutt must really have gotten attached,"_ Koga thought in surprise, as Leslie cleared the table. _"He spent the entire time at her feet like some ordinary dog."_

"Here – lemme help you," Koga offered, standing up.

"No, it's okay," Leslie shook her head, "Why don't you take Bach out for a walk while I clean up? It'll only take a few minutes, but I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Sure," he nodded, and smirked at Sesshomaru. The white dog glared at him, but refrained from growling, remembering Leslie's request. "Does he use a leash?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "But Koga?"

"Yeah?" he turned, as they headed out the door.

"If he runs away, I won't forgive you," she said calmly, never taking her eyes off the dishes. Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction, as Koga dragged him out the door.

* * *

"You like her, don't ya?" Koga asked, as the two strode down the street. Sesshomaru glanced at him, but was unable to read the expression on the wolf's face.

"_She's not so bad,"_ he condescended. Koga snorted, and Sesshomaru barked in protest. _"If you are under the delusion that I'm falling in love with her, you're sorely mistaken."_

"Well, she's really getting to care for you," Koga said, turning serious, "If you don't think you can return her affections, mutt, you better get lost now before you really hurt her. It's not fair to Leslie."

"_What did you just call me?"_ Sesshomaru growled, ignoring the rest of Koga's statement.

"I called you a mutt – and I'll call you worse if you hurt Leslie," Koga growled back, "I may not love her, but she means a lot to me – and to the rest of us. This isn't the time for your selfishness, Sesshomaru. You'll hurt a lot of people if you hurt Leslie. So you better listen to what I'm saying."

Sesshomaru remained silent, as they turned back to the house, but Koga's words echoed in his mind again and again.

* * *

"How'd the walk go?" Leslie asked, looking up as Koga closed the door behind them.

"Fine. Bach behaved himself," he told her. Sesshomaru padded up to her, and gently pushed his head into her thigh. Koga frowned at the intimate touch, but Leslie merely laughed and petted Sesshomaru's neck.

"He's been a lot more affectionate lately," she said, as the pair sat down.

"Really," Koga thought, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously, who glared back.

"I don't know what's gotten into him," Leslie shrugged, "But I've always wanted an affectionate animal. All mom and dad ever had were cats that didn't give us the light of day."

"I can't stand cats," Koga shuddered, at the mention of them. Sesshomaru blinked.

"_Nor do I,"_ he agreed whole-heartedly. Leslie glanced at Koga and grinned.

"Allergic?"

"No – I just don't like 'em," he shook his head, and glanced at the clock. "Damn – if I want to get back in time, I better get going."

"Where're you going?" Leslie asked, walking him to the door.

"Sango's dragging us to some movie," he shrugged, "And then back to her place. She wants ideas for the wedding. Want to come?"

"Nah, I don't know her that well," Leslie shook her head, "You go and have fun. Thanks for coming, Koga."

"Anytime, babe," he grinned wolfishly at her, and kissed her cheek before running to his truck. Blinking in surprise, Leslie locked the door and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Calm down," she ordered. He snorted at her, and then at himself in surprise when he realized his teeth were bared, and his fur standing on end.

* * *

"It's not like I know Sango or Miroku that well," Leslie said, trying to rationalize her feelings of being forgotten. "I mean, I've really only met them once or twice. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga are the ones I know well. They're not under obligation to ask me."

"_But Koga didn't have to mention that they had left you out,"_ Sesshomaru thought dryly, and then sighed in exasperation when he saw tears in her eyes. Walking over to her bed, where she was sitting on the edge, he jumped up and put his head in her lap comfortingly.

"You don't think I'm selfish, do you, Bach?" Leslie asked, smiling weakly as she petted his head. "I guess I just feel left out. I'm probably just down in the dumps about losing my job, that's all."

"_No, I don't think you're acting selfishly," _he assured her, _"That would be me, as much as I hate to admit it. I had no right forcing my presence on you, after knowing what a kind heart you have."_

"Well, I better get to bed," she sighed, "I've got to look for a job tomorrow, after all. 'Night, Bach."

"_Good night, Leslie,"_ he replied, unconsciously using her name for the first time. Curling up beside her, he rested his tail around her waist in a possessive manner.

* * *

"Nothing except baby-sitting ads," she grumbled early the next morning, eating a bagel as she read the ads. "Maybe I'll have to resort to that until something turns up," she said to Sesshomaru, who raised his head to stare at her.

"Life sucks," she sighed, before picking up the phone. As she began to dial a number, however, a last small ad caught her attention. "What's this?" she wondered, peering closer to read the small print.

"_Anything but small children,"_ Sesshomaru groaned, praying that she wouldn't take up baby-sitting.

"Hm…a proofreader for a business firm downtown," she thought, tapping the table with a finger, "Looks interesting – and the pay's negotiable, which is the best part! I might as well give it a shot."

Her mind made up, she picked the phone up again and began to dial. As Leslie was occupied, Sesshomaru slid the paper to the floor and quickly found the ad she had circled.

"_Dawson and Cassidy Printing Firm?"_ he thought, and mentally groaned when he realized why that name sounded familiar. _"That's where Inuyasha works!"

* * *

_

Just a little interesting fact about me, in case anyone cares. (stares at empty room) Oh well. I average 6-8 pages a chapter. The least I've ever done is 4, and the most is 9, I believe. I like having long chapters so you get a lot to read, but not HUMONGO pages. I've found a happy medium! (does a happy dance) 


	4. Transformers!

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Kagura makes an appearence! This time she's going to be a good character, for a change of pace. I've already got Onigumo/Naraku as the obligatory bad guy, so here's a nice twist! I don't see many stories where Kagura isn't a bitch, unfortunately.

I like making Sesshomaru sarcastic and talking to himself - it's fun to write. And there's a little Inuyasha/Leslie bonding moment in here as well. They're good friends, with Kagome as a mutual tie, so I decided not to make him a jerk, either. Well, a little one, but...not a stupid one.

Please review if you read! Comments, criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"I'm Miss Peyton – I'm here about the ad in the paper for a proofreader," Leslie told the woman at the desk, "I called a little bit ago?"

"Oh, yes, I'm glad you came," the black-haired woman smiled warmly, her reddish eyes glowing. "My name is Kagura Fujita. I'm the only woman working here – secretary, assistant manager, and temporary proofreader."

"Sounds like a big order," Leslie commented, looking around, "Is this a small business?"

"In a way," Kagura nodded, "This is a small division of the larger branch. Not many people work here, unfortunately, so the few that do have to multi-task."

"Well, I'll be glad to help if I can," Leslie smiled, in a dark-green skirt and white blouse. Kagura, wearing a black skirt, nodded.

"I most sincerely hope so," she sighed, her yellow scarf making an odd contrast against her blouse, which was a pale pink with dark-red markings on it. "Mr. Tomoe, our head manager, isn't here right now, but I can give you a run-down of the business until he returns."

"I can wait," Leslie objected, "It sounds like you've got plenty to do already."

"No, Kanna can help me," Kagura waved her hand absently.

"I thought you said you were the only woman here," Leslie thought, and Kagura laughed.

"Oh, Kanna is my sister. She's in college, but she comes and helps me out when I need the backup," she explained calmly, "Sorry about that. Now, let me show around."

Leslie nodded, and followed the slightly older woman through the small building. Taking in the friendly atmosphere, she relaxed noticeably.

"_I think I'd like to work here,"_ she thought, and then blinked when she saw a familiar face. "Inuyasha?"

"Leslie?" he turned around in confusion, "What're you doin' here?"

"She's here for the ad, Inuyasha," Kagura informed him, "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, I'm a friend," Leslie said quickly, and Inuyasha nodded.

"I met her through Kagome," he explained, "We hang out."

"Oh," Kagura nodded, and turned back to Leslie. "Well, that's basically all there is to the office."

"I think I'd like to work here," Leslie announced, echoing her previous thoughts. "I think I can fit in here."

"Well, Mr. Tomoe is a very easy person to work for," Kagura smiled, "And Kami knows I'd like having another woman here with me. He should be coming back in a few more minutes – you can wait in his office, if you'd like."

"No need," their boss shook his head, entering the building. He had dark-red hair and brown eyes, and was on the tall side. "Are you here for the ad?" he asked Leslie, who nodded.

"Yes. This is Miss Leslie Peyton," Kagura spoke up, "She has excellent credentials, and a good grasp of what we do."

"Well, consider yourself hired," he nodded. Looking closer, Leslie noticed touches of gray in his hair, and a slight stoop in his shoulders. "For the time being, at least," he continued, and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Just to make sure you work out, you understand."

"Of course," Leslie nodded happily, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, at six sharp," Kagura told her, as Mr. Tomoe strode off. "We can discuss your pay when you arrive, if that's all right."

"Sure," she smiled, and the other woman smiled back. "Tell Kagome I said hey, Inuyasha!" Leslie called, as she stepped out the door.

"Sure thing!" he waved, and looked at Kagura. "She'll be fine here. She was fired from her other job because her boss wanted to sleep with her."

"Ah," Kagura nodded wisely.

* * *

"Good news, Bach!" she sang, as she danced into the house.

"_Oh no…"_

"I got the job!" Leslie said, stroking his head. "I start tomorrow! It's the same place Inuyasha works," she added, "It's a small building – there's hardly anyone working there."

"_My brother probably scares them all off,"_ Sesshomaru thought wryly, but silently enjoyed her touch on his head and back. Thumping his tail, he stopped as she stood back up.

"Now I have to change – I have white hairs all over me!" she exclaimed, and then turned to him with a naughty grin. "And then I'm going out for a little bit, so behave. When I get back, you're going to get a nice surprise."

"_If she knew who I was, she wouldn't insinuate things like that,"_ Sesshomaru laughed to himself, as she changed into jeans and a shirt and ran back out the door.

* * *

"_Oh…please, no…"_ he groaned, sniffing the air as Leslie strode into the house after almost an hour. Padding out into the main room, he flopped dejectedly onto his belly, unmindful of his pride, when he saw a cat carrier.

"I've always wanted a cat, and talking to Koga prodded me into adopting one," Leslie informed him, "I hope you guys get along. Bach, this is Mozart, and vice-versa."

Sesshomaru eyed the striped kitten as it pranced out into the room, and played with a piece of string Leslie provided.

"_She's sorely testing my patience,"_ he sighed, _"And I must remember to thank that damn wolf for this next time I see him."_

"What's the matter, Bach?" Leslie laughed, and knelt next to the dejected white heap, "Jealous?"

"_Hardly,"_ he retorted, lying through his canines, _"And what is it with you and composers? Did you name your stuffed animals after composers as well, or is this a new obsession?"_

"Relax," she soothed, "You've got no reason to be jealous, believe me, okay?"

"_We'll see…"_ he mused, closing his eyes, _"If it comes to it, it's small enough for me to eat, fur and all."_

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Leslie called the next morning, ready to go out the door. Looking sternly at Sesshomaru, she paused. "And don't eat him, got it? I'll be royally pissed, trust me. So don't even think it."

"_Too late for thinking,"_ Sesshomaru said, grinning to himself as she left the house. _"But I haven't eaten him_ – yet_."

* * *

_

"Good morning," Kagura greeted her, "At least you're prompt. Did you get here okay?"

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here," Leslie laughed, and looked around, "Isn't anyone else here?"

"Not yet," Kagura shook her head, "I like to get here early to get an early start. We'll see how you do, and you can fix your own schedule once we have."

"That sounds good," Leslie nodded, "So, what do you want me to do first?"

"Well, you applied for the proofreading job, so you can start on that," Kagura thought, "I have several pamphlets and documents that need to be checked, so you can do those first." As Leslie followed her to a room, Kagura turned around. "There's a desk and everything in here already, so you can use this as an office, if you'd like."

Leslie nodded, and surveyed the room. It was fairly small, but a desk and chair sat in it, both in good condition. Several file cabinets surrounded the walls, and the phone and lights were in working condition.

"Here's what I need by the end of the week," Kagura said, digging through a file cabinet. Placing several thick files on the desk, she shrugged apologetically. "I never said it was going to be easy. But it gets easier as you go."

"I've found that to be the case in a lot of things," Leslie nodded, and sat down as Kagura left the room.

* * *

"How ya doin'?" Inuyasha asked, popping into her room during lunch. "Like it?"

"My eyes are killing me," she groaned, rubbing her face, "I'm going to get magnifying reading glasses. It'll make it much easier."

"Yeah," he nodded sympathetically, "I tried it for a day, but I don't have the damn patience. Want to eat lunch outside?"

"Sure," she nodded eagerly, and followed him into a small courtyard, located in the back of the building. "I'm surprised this is even here," Leslie thought, looking around. The space was enclosed and small, but there was plenty of trees and plants surrounding them, with several benches and tables, "Considering this is such a small company branch."

"It used to be bigger," he shrugged, "Once we got downsized, we lost a lot of employees. Now that we're picking up again, we're trying to get 'em back."

"How long have you been working here?" she asked, and he paused in thought.

"About four years," he said finally, "I started when I was still in college as a part-time job, and then went full-time after I graduated."

"How's the wedding planning going?" Leslie asked after a few minutes of silent chewing.

"For who?" he asked in surprise.

"Both, I guess."

"Well, Sango's going hyper on us, and Miroku's at the point of eloping," Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome and I are still a while away from it, but she's starting to get things in order. I'm basically useless – she and her mother have both informed me of that fact."

"Sounds like a regular wedding schedule," Leslie laughed, "Poor Inuyasha."

"What about Koga?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged, "I mean, he's nice, but I don't think he's right for me."

"I heard you got a new pet," he continued, pausing, "A dog."

"Yeah, Bach," she nodded, "He's a sweetheart. He's _huge_, and white. And I just picked up a kitten – Mozart. He's a ginger-color, with black and gray stripes all over."

"Sounds like the beginning of a zoo," he commented, and she giggled.

"Yeah, well, they seem to get along fine so far," Leslie told him, "It's so funny. When I'm getting dressed, or in the shower or something, Bach always goes off into another room or goes to sleep. It's like he's embarrassed of seeing me undressed."

"Hm," Inuyasha grinned with her, his mind racing. Glancing at his watch, he stood up. "Well, time to hit work again. I work on the computers, by the way," he told her, as they strode back into the building.

"Interesting," Leslie grinned, as they returned to their separate jobs.

* * *

"_I'm bored,"_ Sesshomaru thought, lazing about the house. To his irritation, he realized that he missed Leslie.

"_Damn feline,"_ he growled in annoyance, as the kitten climbed over him. Heaving a sigh, he rolled onto his side. Happening to glance in the mirror, he shot up when he saw his reflection – one he hadn't seen in centuries.

"_What is going on?"_ he demanded, seeing his human form in the mirror. Glancing down, his form seemed to flash back for an instant, before reverting to his dog form again.

"_If I'm going to transform, it's best if Leslie doesn't come home and find a strange man naked in her house,"_ Sesshomaru decided. Pushing the lock open with his teeth, he slid out the door and padded down the street.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Leslie sighed, entering her house later that day. Looking around expectantly, she cuddled Mozart for a moment before she paused.

"Bach? Where'd you go?" she called, walking through the house. Realizing it was empty, she blinked when she realized that the door had been unlocked.

* * *

"That's weird," Kagome thought, as Inuyasha relayed what Leslie had told him after he got home. "Sesshomaru's not acting like usual, then. I wonder – huh?"

"What?" he turned around as Kagome stared out the window. Inuyasha jumped up when he saw Sesshomaru striding toward the house, flickering back and forth between his two forms. "What the hell?" he demanded, flinging the door open and dragging his older brother into the house.

"_I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that,"_ Sesshomaru said. Kagome crouched next to him, looking perplexed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked.

"_As you can see, it appears that I'm changing between my two forms suddenly,"_ he informed them. _"I doubt that Leslie could comprehend that her dog is really a demon lord just yet."_

"You know what this means, right?" Kagome asked excitedly, as Inuyasha draped a sheet over his brother. "This means that…"

"_I'd appreciate it if you didn't jinx me just yet,"_ Sesshomaru growled. _"I'm only here because I shall need clothes and somewhere to stay while I'm in this form."_

"You don't think you're going to stay in human form for long, then?" Inuyasha wondered, and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"_I doubt it,"_ he said, _"The curse isn't fully broken until she loves me in both forms, remember?"_

"But how can she if you're going to hide here while you're in a human form?" Kagome asked practically, "Inuyasha can always mention to her that he has an older brother, and then you can 'run' into her, you know? Or –" She was cut off when the phone began ringing.

"I don't know what you're up to, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began, as his fiancée picked up the phone.

"Hello? Leslie, is everything all right?" she asked in concern, and both demons' ears perked up. Rather, Inuyasha's did. Sesshomaru was now completely transformed back, and was changing into some of Inuyasha's clothes.

"He did?" Kagome asked, shooting a look at Inuyasha, mouthing for him to get Sesshomaru clothes that would fit him. "I'm sure he's okay, Leslie," she soothed, "Listen, Inuyasha's older half-brother is visiting for a while. Want him to come over and help you look for him?"

Wincing at the panic in her friend's voice, Kagome continued. "Okay, Leslie, relax. Sesshomaru'll be over in a few minutes, and he'll help you. We'll search around here for him, and I'll Koga to keep an eye out. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, Kagome's fists her balled into her waist as she turned around to confront the lord, but stopped at seeing him. After seeing him in only dog for so long, it was a shock to see the gorgeous demon in human form.

"You can stop drooling now, Kagome," Inuyasha said grumpily. He had found clothes that Kagome had insisted they buy Sesshomaru for when he changed back, and his older brother was now standing calmly in front of him.

"I won't require a ride," Sesshomaru said coolly, dressed in boots, black jeans, and a dark-blue jewel-tone shirt, with the first top buttons unbuttoned.

"You're gonna fly there, aren't you?" Kagome asked. When he nodded, she shrugged. "Well, make sure you're not seen, of course. And Leslie's really upset!" she scolded him, once again becoming annoyed, "She's afraid her friend was run over, or stolen, or ran away willingly, you know!'

"Her _friend_?" Inuyasha repeated in disbelief. "She said that?" Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru in satisfaction, as he lingered for an answer.

"She didn't have to say it," she said triumphantly, picking the phone up to call Koga, "She's sick worrying. Leslie loves animals, but she's never been able to have a pet in her life. You're special to her, Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not."

He apparently ignored her, but slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Whoa," Inuyasha stared at his fiancée, as she dialed, "You really pissed him off."

* * *

Sesshomaru is now in human form again! I couldn't wait any longer! Oh boy... 


	5. Snowed In

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks to 123 (); aveon 16; and foreeverjinxed for your reviews! foreeverjinxed - the only advice about writing a Sesshomaru fic is: think of an idea. You can go AU, and put him in the weirdest situation imaginable. Or you can keep him in the Feudal Era. Will he love anyone - Kagome - someone else? Think about what kind of story you want to write him in, and work from there. I rewrite my stories MANY times, so don't get discouraged!

I hope that helps. I'll be bumping up the rating to M, for a lemon/lime that's coming next chapter. It just kinda happened that way...heh-heh-heh. If you don't like it or anything, don't hesitate to tell me off.

Please review if you read! Comments, criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"_I wish she would answer already,"_ Sesshomaru thought impatiently, as he waited on the doorstep. He tried to ignore the guilty feeling that was nagging him as he heard the front lock click open.

"Hello?" Leslie began, and then stood in shock. His silver hair hung down past his waist, and his amber eyes glowed at her in the moonlight.

"I am Sesshomaru," he introduced himself, edging inside. "Kagome told me you needed someone to look for something?"

"Oh, yes," Leslie nodded, returning to her senses. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at her reaction, but sobered instantly as tears filled her eyes. "My dog, Bach, is gone!" she said, a hint of panic edging her voice. "I don't know what I'll do it he's gone…" she trailed off.

"_I meant much to her?"_ Sesshomaru thought, shocked at the amount of panic and fear that he sensed from her, _"A mere pet sent her into hysterics?" _

"He's…he's big," she began again. "His head almost reached my shoulder. And he's got big blue eyes, and a shiny coat – almost the same color as your hair, actually," she added, blushing.

"Get your coat," he ordered shortly, unable to throw years of aloofness and coldness off in a single encounter, "And flashlights. We'll search around for him. What's his name?"

"Bach," Leslie told him, slipping into a heavy jacket to protect her from the cold. After grabbing two flashlights, she locked the door and followed Sesshomaru into the darkness.

* * *

"I don't know why he ran off," she lamented, "Unless he didn't like Mozart…but he was going to be put down unless someone adopted him within the hour. I couldn't let them kill him!"

"I doubt he ran off because of a cat," Sesshomaru ventured, but pleased that his curiosity regarding the cat was satisfied.

"I just wish I knew whether he ran off willingly, or was hurt," Leslie continued, ignoring his vote of confidence. Sesshomaru frowned, partly at himself, at seeing how worried she was.

"I mean, it's supposed to snow soon," she worried. "What if he gets caught in the storm? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I was so _sure_ I'd locked the door," she berated herself, and paused when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Worrying isn't going to find your dog faster," he said firmly. She nodded, heaving a shaky sigh, and followed him into the woods.

* * *

After almost four hours of searching, Sesshomaru finally convinced Leslie to return home. Kagome and the other two demons were, of course, sitting at home waiting for him to return, knowing full well where Leslie's pet had gone.

"I feel kinda bad," Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome and Koga looked at him in surprised, and he glared at them, embarrassed. "Not for Sesshomaru!" he protested, "For Leslie! She has no clue her dog is really a demon under a curse."

"I know what you mean," Kagome agreed, "I wonder how Sesshomaru's going to handle it?"

"Humph," Koga grunted and crossed his arms, slightly put out at the proof that Leslie wasn't interested in him.

* * *

"It's getting kind of late to walk home," she thought, as she made some coffee. Sesshomaru sat on a bar stool, observing her movements with new eyes. "You can stay here, if you want," she offered, "I have a guest bedroom. I normally don't let guys stay overnight, but if Kagome trusted you enough to send you over alone, then I guess it's okay."

Sesshomaru smiled at her defensive tone, and nodded.

"I think I will," he decided, and glanced down at Mozart.

"He really seems to like you," Leslie commented, as her kitten rubbed up against Sesshomaru's leg. "It's like he already knows you."

"So it would appear," he said dryly, "Do you have any spare clothes I might borrow to sleep in?"

"Um…" she thought, and rushed to a closet. She returned several moments later with folded flannel pants and a shirt. "They're my friend Koga's," she explained, flushing when he raised an eyebrow. "He worked on my old car, and on my house, and he kept spare pajamas for when he worked later," she said, and thrust them at him, "They'll be too short, but it's all I have."

"That's fine," he replied smoothly, and strode to the bathroom to change. Leslie returned to drinking her coffee. Except for that single brief moment, she had barely paid Sesshomaru any attention, too preoccupied with thoughts of her lost pet.

* * *

"_Infuriating woman,"_ he thought mildly, as he pulled the shirt on, _"I'm surprised she's so worked up about me – well, her dog, technically, I suppose."_

Frowning at himself, he pulled the too-tight shirt off with a sigh, but luckily managed to fit into the pants. He strode out into the main room again, to find that Leslie had changed into pajamas – flannel pants and a long-sleeved shirt, much more different than her regular outfit.

Covering his slight disappointment, Sesshomaru eyed her as she took in his torso.

"The shirt…didn't fit?" she asked, slightly out of breath. Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for forgetting she was a virgin, and nodded.

"Oh, sorry," Leslie shrugged, embarrassed, "That's the biggest thing I've got, though."

"That's all right," he replied. Glancing out the window, he narrowed his eyes. "It appears as the snow has started."

"Damn," she hissed under her breath, and then looked at him. "Um...well, I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to bed. The guest room's down the hall, and I put extra blankets on the bed for you. Good night."

"Good night, Leslie," Sesshomaru said, and mentally savored the triumph of saying those words aloud.

* * *

"Mmm…" Leslie stretched lazily, and glanced out the window. She shot upright, throwing Mozart on the floor in the process, when she the snow was almost to the windowpane.

"Ah, damn," she sighed, and in her slippers padded down the hallway. Looking around, she didn't see a trace of Sesshomaru. Checking the bedroom, she frowned when she saw the bed made, and a note on it.

"_Dear Leslie,"_ it read, _"I apologize for leaving on such short notice, but I wanted to get home before I was snowed in. I am sure that Bach is safe, and please don't make yourself sick worrying. I'll stop by again to thank you for putting me up for the night. Sesshomaru."_

With an odd feeling of regret, she crumpled the paper and headed back to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

* * *

"You _left_ her?" Kagome shrieked, causing the three demons to cover their ears. "How could leave her? There's a huge snowstorm coming!"

"How would I explain the disappearance of a suitor, and the reappearance of her dog, if I was snowed in with no way out?" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Did you say _suitor_?" Inuyasha repeated, spluttering. Koga grunted, and Sesshomaru ignored their notice of his slip of speech with affected dignity.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Kagome admitted, but glared at him. "It was still mean, Sesshomaru! She's going to be so lonely, with only a cat there! Did you at least leave a note?"

"Yes, I did," he said, glaring back at her. "And I do not have to answer to you, Kagome. If you'll excuse me, I have several affairs to get in order now that I'm in human form again."

"_Suitor_?" Inuyasha repeated, still in shock that his brother would use that word in regards to himself. "Did he really say that?"

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, glancing at Koga. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Ayame's my girlfriend, anyways, remember? I just think it's not fair that he's taking advantage of Leslie. That's how it seems, anyway."

"Yeah…" Kagome sighed, and looked out the window. "But with this storm, there's nothing we can do. I wonder how long Sesshomaru'll remain in human form?"

* * *

Sitting in the study, sifting through various files Inuyasha had kept in order for him during his time as a dog, the same thought was going through Sesshomaru's mind as well.

"_Will I remain like this long until I win her love, or just shift forms sporadically?"_ he wondered, stoically accepting the fact that he was learning to care for Leslie in his own way. Frowning to himself, he fervently wished for the former.

* * *

Leslie sat on her couch, with Mozart curled up on her stomach as she read a book, and mourned the apparent loss of her pet. To her private surprise, Leslie was surprised that she had come to care for her dog so much, but sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't last," she said out loud, startling her cat. "I just wish I had someone to talk to. Oh, you're fine," she added, seeing the dirty look Mozart gave her, "But Bach seemed to _understand_ me. Almost like he wanted to answer me."

With another sigh, she returned to her book, ignoring the growing heap of snow that piled against the house.

* * *

"I think it's finished," Kagome sighed in relief, at almost eleven at night. The snow, throughout the previous night and day, had reached almost eight feet, and was packed so hard that it was nearly impossible to get out.

"Maybe you should call Leslie and see how she's doing," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded, perking up.

"Good idea, Inuyasha," she agreed, dialing. She frowned slightly when it reached four rings, and finally shut off. "Her answering machine didn't even go on," she thought, "It said the line was disconnected."

"The lines are probably down or frozen," Koga reminded her, "All this ice and snow is bound to have some repercussions, remember?"

"I wish I knew whether she was okay or not," Kagome frowned, "I mean, she lives pretty far out, and she's fairly isolated. If something happened…"

"What're you up to, Sesshomaru?" Koga demanded, as the lord strode out, fully dressed and in winter gear.

"I'm going to check on her," he replied.

"How do you propose explaining to her how you managed to get there?" Inuyasha reminded him sarcastically, "That you flew? You can hardly _tell_ her that, stupid."

"I'm counting on the chance that she'll be too relieved to have someone there to ask questions," Sesshomaru testily, suppressing the urge to kill his younger brother.

"Leslie's not like that," Kagome informed him, "She'll wonder – if not then, later."

"Later she'll know I'm a demon," he told them, edging toward the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kagome protested, "Use your head, Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, it's thick enough," Inuyasha muttered, earning a dirty look from Sesshomaru.

"I'm still going," he announced. With that, he was gone.

"Idiot," Koga shook his head, and Kagome shrugged helplessly. Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm not going after him, so don't even think it," he warned them, seeing Kagome's mouth open.

* * *

"Ack!" Leslie shrieked, as Sesshomaru suddenly cam down from her low-ceiling attic. "How the hell'd you get there?" she demanded, catching her breath.

"I walked," he said, "And climbed in through your small attic window."

"I'm surprised you could fit," she commented, and looked at him. "Why'd you come?"

"Kagome tried to call you, and the phone went dead."

"Yeah, I always lose power whenever there's a big storm," Leslie shrugged. Only then did Sesshomaru notice that the house was dimmer than usual, and that she was wearing her heaviest jacket over sweaters and shirts. "It's not a big deal," she continued, shivering slightly, "So, you came because Kagome was worried?"

"Well, I was worried as well," he admitted, unaffected by the cold. Inspecting her slightly-blue lips and pale face, he frowned. "Are you all right, Leslie?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Just cold. Poor Mozart." At this, the kitten poked its head out of her shirt, and mewed quietly. "He's too cold – like me, I guess," she sighed, and sat down on the couch, "This is the coldest it's ever gotten, with the heat out. I can't find my kerosene heater, either."

"Would you like to come back to Kagome's with me?" Sesshomaru asked, hesitating between joining her on the couch and leaving.

"It'd be too cold for Mozart," she shook her head, "Even with this chill, the snow's still insulating the house. I can only imagine how cold it is outside."

"Well, I can't leave you alone," he sighed, decision made. Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. "Body heat," he explained, and she nodded stiffly.

* * *

"You know, I've got the weirdest feeling that I've met you before – other than last night, I mean," she said, almost an hour later. "Odd, isn't it?"

"I know what you mean," Sesshomaru nodded, "And I don't think it's odd. Perhaps it means something."

"Maybe," Leslie agreed, snuggling closer to him. To her surprise, she felt a sudden warmth spread from her toes to her head, enveloping her. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru had also experienced the same feeling, along with chills up his spine.

"Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly, as Sesshomaru began to say something. Jumping up, she strode to the kitchen. "Obviously, we can't really heat anything up, but there's plenty of stuff we can eat cold."

"Ham," he remembered, and she gave a strange look.

"How'd you know I had ham?" she asked, taking it out of the refrigerator.

"Lucky guess," he replied smoothly, ignoring her suspicions.

* * *

"That wasn't bad," Leslie thought, once they had finished eating, "I didn't know pizza would taste that good cold, actually."

"I told you it was worth a try," he retorted, standing up. Glancing out the window, he noticed the light that had filtered through the snow was beginning to fade. "Once the sun goes down, it's going to get a lot colder," he warned her.

"I can't take Mozart, and I won't leave him," she said defensively, frowning at him. "I'm staying here. You can go if you have to, thought. Don't worry about it."

"Kagome might kill me if I do," Sesshomaru replied, and sat back down. After a moment's hesitation, Leslie joined him, with Mozart snuggled underneath her shirts for warmth.


	6. Love and Worries

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Thanks 123 () for reviewing so much! I feel warm and fuzzy...

WARNING: THERE ARE SEVERAL MATURE LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER. If it offends, don't read.

Please review if you read. Comments, criticism, ideas, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

"You don't think he'd take advantage of her, do you?" Kagome asked worriedly, as the three sat drinking coffee that night. 

"Nah," Inuyasha waved his hand absently, but a slight frown creased his brow. "I doubt it."

"You _doubt_ it?" she repeated, "Why can't you be certain!"

"Because I'm not Sesshomaru!" he snapped back, "I don't know what he'd do! But I doubt it, okay? It's not his style."

"Yeah, but he's been in a dog form for how long?" Koga reminded them, "Who knows what Sesshomaru is capable of once his physical desires surface again?"

"Hm," Kagome frowned into her drink, and held onto the hope that Sesshomaru was still too mindful of his pride to force himself on her.

* * *

"Mmm…" Leslie mumbled, wrapping her arms around her pillow. Her eyes shot open when her pillow suddenly moved. Releasing her grip, she sat back and met the amused gaze of Sesshomaru. 

"You fell asleep," he said unnecessarily, "I suppose I was a comfortable pillow?"

"Um…" she blushed, sitting further back. Sesshomaru decided not to admit to her that he had fallen asleep also, resting his cheek on her head.

"I believe it's early in the morning," Sesshomaru thought. A glance at her battery-powered clock proved his suspicions, the time reading only two in the morning.

"I guess we're all messed up because of the light and heat going out," Leslie said, still embarrassed over her sleeping position – and partner.

"Probably," he agreed, and suddenly pulled her back to him. She let a small gasp of indignation, but he ignored her and held her close.

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing?" she demanded, but relaxed in his grip.

"Nothing," he replied simply, "I'm cold again."

Leslie, unsure of what to make of Sesshomaru, settled for another deep sigh and leaned into him, savoring the warmth that once again spread throughout her body. Mozart had previously moved to the pile of clothes that was in Leslie's room, unwilling to be crushed as the pair had slept so close together.

"So, why'd you come to town?" she asked, breaking the tense silence after a few minutes.

"Christmas," he replied.

"That's not for two months," she said in surprised.

"_Damn,"_ he thought, and his mind raced for further explanation. "Well, Christmas, of course, but I also wanted to visit my brother. We haven't seen each other for several years."

"Oh," Leslie nodded, apparently satisfied. "What do you do for a living?"

"I…" Here Sesshomaru was stumped, and settled on the first thing that came to mind, "I work in a business firm, as Inuyasha does. I took over the family business."

As she nodded, he smiled grimly. _"That's not quite the truth, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her – for now."_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he asked, startled when he realized her gaze was on him.

"I hope you don't think I'm being forward, but…" she trailed off, and leaned forward and up until her lips met his.

He blinked in surprise at the sudden contact – the first physical contact he had in his human form for centuries.

After deepening the kiss slightly, Leslie abruptly pulled back, her face flushed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have –"

She was cut off when Sesshomaru pulled her toward him quickly, and began to kiss her back hungrily. Leslie hesitated for a moment at the sudden assault on her mouth, but relaxed her body against his enticingly.

Sliding his hands the length of her body, a small voice in Sesshomaru's head began to annoy him.

"_Seducing her won't make her love you, you know,"_ it reminded him, _"There's a difference between lust and love, Sesshomaru. She can learn to love you without seducing her like this."_

For a moment, he tried to break contact, but it was too late for that. Leslie shifted slightly onto his lap, and he impatiently pulled off her jacket. Tossing it on the floor, he reveled in the sudden curves the bulky jacket revealed, and he sucked on her jawline.

With small moans, Leslie arched her back. Without breaking contact, she stood up slowly.

* * *

Following as if glued to her, Sesshomaru laid her on the guest bed. 

"_You shouldn't be doing this, Sesshomaru!"_ the voice warned again, louder and harsher this time. His desire for Leslie, however, quickly pushed it out of his conscious mind.

* * *

"_Leslie…"_

"_What?"_ she wondered impatiently, shivers going through her body as Sesshomaru slid her last shirt off.

"_Leslie, this isn't the way,"_ her voice continued, _"Leslie, stop this before it's too late! You don't know what you're doing, and you know it!"_

She forced her thoughts out of her head, and focused on Sesshomaru's beautifully-sculpted – and nude – body above her. Naked underneath him, she realized that sweat was glistening on both of them.

"Leslie…" Sesshomaru murmured, gazing at her innocent beauty beneath him. His senses were overloaded by the scent of her arousal, and his own sexual desires. Bearing down on her, he massaged her breasts with one hand, while his other explored her body roughly.

Gasping, Leslie felt his hardened desire against her inner thigh, and suddenly felt a wave of fright and uncertainty.

Smelling her change, Sesshomaru paused in his ministrations, and gazed down at her through desire-heated eyes.

"You don't have to do this, Leslie," he whispered, "I'm not going to force you. Only if you want to…"

"No, it's just…" she trailed off, and he nodded.

"You're a virgin," he finished, and bent down to place his lips directly by her ear. "It will hurt," he continued quietly, "I can't make it not. But it doesn't have to happen if you're not ready, Leslie. We started this, and we can stop it now."

She paused, and gazed into his eyes. He saw desire in them, as well as nervousness and hesitation. After what seemed like decades to his desires, she nodded slowly.

"Please, Sesshomaru…please take me," she whispered, sliding her hands down his body. As he regarded her curiously, she pulled him down toward her, forcing him inside her. Sesshomaru plunged into her eagerly, breaking her barriers in a sudden burst of energy.

Leslie released a scream of pain and desire as Sesshomaru reared above her, and she grasped his hips tightly, forcing every possible inch of him into her body. Gasping, she bucked underneath his thrusting, basking in the pain and lust.

Sesshomaru, for his part, had taken female demons before, but never out of love – or lust, and never a human. He restrained himself as his movements sent her into spasms of pleasure, knowing his demon energy and love-making could easily kill her. Ripples of pleasure spread throughout his body, warming his hardness inside her.

Breaking contact momentarily, he bent down and moved his tongue down the length of her body, stopping just above her interior. Feeling her tense in anticipation, he teased her slowly, trailing the proof of his desire for her around her inner core, tracing the lines of her body, and back to her womanly nest.

With a sudden thrust, he entered her again, every inch of him swelling in desire and sexual frustration. Leslie clutched at him, shrieking and moaning in pleasure. Beginning a rhythm of contact, Sesshomaru rocked into her spasmodically, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Taking a cue from her sudden movement, he pulled Leslie to a sitting position, still moving inside her.

"Leslie…" he heaved, and she gasped in response. Breaking contact suddenly, he moved behind her in one fluid motion. He raised her hips above the mattress, and plunged his pulsating desire into her from behind. She shrieked again, in pleasure and surprised pain, and bucked back and forth as he continued his love making.

With a sudden grunt, he bent his head as she reached the peak of her pleasure, and sank his fangs into her neck. Moaning, she gripped his hardness from behind, and forced him further into her.

* * *

When they were done, Leslie was sprawled underneath him. Sesshomaru lay almost on top of her, legs wrapped close to her body, his erection rubbing against her inner thigh teasingly. 

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped, and he glanced at her. They were both sweating from exertion and pleasure, and her hair clung to her neck. Her eyes were glazed from pain, and her body was hot from the love making.

"Yes?" he grunted, tracing the curves of her body with a single finger.

Leslie didn't reply, but her hands suddenly moved again to his desire. Her fingers played with it teasingly, feeling it growing hotter and harder under her caressing.

He growled impatiently, sucking on the bite he had made. Smiling seductively at him, she grasped his erection tightly, which was close to bursting with pain and desire, and thrust it into her again.

Gasping, Sesshomaru heaved a long groan as he released into her, and she arched underneath him, rubbing her belly against him. Clutching her body to him, Sesshomaru began another rhythmic rocking, rougher than the last time.

She laughed in surprise at his sudden roughness, and basked in the pain he caused her as he tore into her body. At the peak of her spasms, she failed to notice the sudden redness that had leaked into the corners of his eyes, which was gone in another instant.

As she bucked into him, he returned the motion heavily, becoming faster and harder with each movement. Leslie released a single shriek of pure agony, and they fell silent.

* * *

Waking up several hours later, Sesshomaru glanced at the woman beside him. She was curled into his chest, her hands in his hair. Lightly tracing her body with a finger, his mind raced at what he had done. 

"_I just marked her,"_ he thought, _"With that bite, I made her my official mate. I ended her virginity, and mated her in a single night."_

He cursed at his rashness, but the voice inside his head came back.

"_You didn't mark her as your own in a moment of pleasure and lust, Sesshomaru,"_ it informed him, _"This girl was meant for you. Her virginity was saved for a reason. You also know full-well that she was fertile when you released your seed into her."_

He groaned, half in annoyance, and half in remembering their love making. She stirred against him, and he stroked the mating mark that was just behind her ear, and slightly below it.

"_You could have bitten her somewhere else,"_ the voice reminded him, _"It could have been much worse – you could have killed her. Leslie was strong enough to survive a demon mating – there is always a reason for everything, Sesshomaru."_

"Sesshomaru…" Leslie whispered, still half-asleep. He felt desire pulse through him again, and smelled her arousal peaking. He could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Leslie," he said quietly, his breath tickling her ear, "Are you in pain?"

Groggy, she looked at him, still dazed from their night together. Gazing at him, slightly surprised, she smiled softly.

"Not much," she told him, and absently rubbed her neck, "Not more so than I think it should, at least. What…what time is it?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru shrugged, and slid out of the bed, "Wait here. I will go see."

Leslie's eyes followed as his nude figure strode from the room, and she sighed into her pillow.

* * *

"_Almost eight,"_ he thought, and realized that their pleasure must had lasted longer than he had thought. Glancing at the window, he saw without surprise that they were still snowed in. Striding back into the room, he crawled back into the bed, and pulled her close to him. 

"It's almost eight," he told her, and she nodded against his chest. Sensing something odd in her smell – other than the fact that she was breeding – he looked at her. "Is everything all right?"

"Sesshomaru…what did you do?" she asked, feeling the two deep fang marks in her neck. "I can understand a hickey, or a love bit, but…this could get infected!"

"It won't," he said confidently, and trailed his hand down her body, taking pleasure in feeling goosebumps raise on her skin.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Trust me, Leslie," he replied, "There are things I must tell you, but now isn't the time. Just trust me, please."

Peering at him, she debated it for an instant before nodded, and kissing him deeply.

"I do," she murmured, her hand once again finding it's way to his building hardness, and teasing him with the feel of her touch.

Growling playfully, he rolled her over on her back, and gazed at her with eyes full of love and lust.

* * *

"I'm getting worried," Kagome frowned, seeing it was ten in the morning, "I have the oddest feeling that something's happened." 

"Calm down," Inuyasha replied, seeing her stroke her own mating mark, the bite he had inflicted on her during their first night together, near her collarbone. Kagome only touched it when she was at her peak, or extremely worried.

"I can't!" she protested, and looked at Koga. "You agree with me, don't you?"

"There's an odd smell in the air," he commented, crossing his arms. "That's what you're sensing. I don't know what it is, thought."

"Me either," Inuyasha shook his head, sniffing the air. Shrugging, he grinned. "Oh well. Is the phone back on?"

"No," she sighed, "We've got power again, but the radio said that most of town – and all the outskirts – won't have any power for a while yet. We got hit good this time."

"Radio?"

"Batteries, Inuyasha," Kagome said, shooting a look at him. "Duh."

* * *

Panting slightly from their second round of love making, Sesshomaru leaned against Leslie, absently nipping her body. 

"I didn't think it would be like this," she commented.

"What wouldn't be like what?"

"This…" she said, gesturing to their intertwined bodies, "I didn't think it could be so…amazing."

"There's plenty I haven't showed you," he smirked seductively at her, and she laughed. Sliding out from underneath him, she stood up and stretched. Sesshomaru took in her body with a long look as she turned around.

"I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat," she told him, and walked through the door connecting the bathroom and bedroom. He noticed, with some remorse, that she was rubbing her throbbing neck.

"_I suppose I bit harder than I meant to,"_ he sighed, and looked up as she shrieked in surprise.

* * *

Entering the bathroom, he felt his member hardening as he saw her body, slick with water, standing in the tub. 

"C-cold…" she managed to spit out, her teeth chattering.

"I'll have to come and warm you up, then," he suggested, and stepped in next to her. Gasping with the combined effects of the freezing water and the feeling of Sesshomaru's hot hardness against her, Leslie slid into a crouch, and he followed her movements.

* * *

After their time together in the water, the couple strode into the kitchen. Unaffected, like always, by the cold, Sesshomaru had only a towel wrapped around him, while Leslie had already dressed warmly. 

"I can't concentrate with you half-naked there!" she complained, and he leered at her teasingly.

"Would it help if I removed the towel?" he asked suggestively, and she shot him a look, smiling widely.

"I can only take so much," Leslie said, with a slight frown. Sesshomaru instantly stood and disappeared into the room to dress as she tried to spread cream cheese on the freezing bagels.

* * *

Sesshomaru came back into the kitchen after a few moments, and regarded his mate with some remorse for a second before striding to her, and wrapping her body against him. 

"I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you," he whispered, knowing full-well that she was more sore than she cared to admit, and a worried look crossed his face. She leaned against him before she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, I'd much rather suffer this than to have never known you at all," she assured him, and handed him a bagel. "Sorry – I can't do much better than that. Where's Mozart?"

They turned as the kitten mewed at their feet, and she laughingly picked him up.

"Sorry, kitty. I'll get you something to eat now," she grinned, turning her back to him again.

* * *

There! I think this is going to be the only lime/lemon in the story, but I'm not sure. So please, whatever your opinion, lemme know! 


	7. Confessions

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

foreeverjinxed; 123; HahaI'mBetterThanYou; eternalwings15: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long, but with school and so many stories on my plate, some things had to be moved to the back burner. But I'm back now!

KiyoshiXI: I WANT you to tell me what you were gonna say! But WHAT! I'm glad that you liked my story. TO EVERYONE: Don't worry about insulting me or anything, but tell me exactly what you think of my story, both good and bad.

Lime in next chapter, so be forewarned!

* * *

The day came and went quietly, until the town finally heard the sound of snowplows digging through the white mass.

"Finally!" Kagome huffed impatiently, watching out from the second-story window as the machines dug their way through.

"At the rate they're going, we'll be outta here by morning," Inuyasha commented, slightly surprised that the usually-undependable workers were working so late at night.

"That's the best news I've heard in days," Koga yawned, and stretched his arms out behind his head. "I can't stand much more of this house – no offense, Kagome."

"None taken," she assured him, over Inuyasha's muttering, "I feel the same way. I'm not even sure I want to sleep here for a while."

* * *

"What's up?" Leslie asked curiously, as Sesshomaru lifted his head. The two lay under the covers on the bed, as she rested her head on his collarbone.

"I believe snowplows are finally in operation," he said shortly. She paused, listening, and frowned.

"I can't hear anything," she protested, "Are you sure?"

"Maybe you're right," Sesshomaru shrugged, still debating when to tell Leslie the three most important things about him. _"One – that you're a demon. Two – she's your mate for life, now,"_ the voice repeated in amused tones, _"And three – that's she's pregnant with your child."_

"Shut up," he muttered under his breath, so softly that he barely heard himself. Leslie snuggled back into his collarbone, and he slid his hand to her lower back, sensing the presence growing inside her.

* * *

"We're free!" she cheered later that evening, when the town finally began to dig out the back roads. "I guess you were right after all," she said, turning to Sesshomaru. He glanced up, and shrugged into his jacket.

"I'm going to go see Inuyasha – they're probably worried," he said shortly, "I'll spend the night there, all right? I have a few things I have to do."

"Okay," Leslie nodded, and peered up at his face. "Sesshomaru, are you okay? You look kinda sick."

"Do I?" he asked in surprise, blinking. Regaining his composure, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine. Just get some rest and dinner."

"Yes, sir," she replied jokingly, but his expression remained serious and he nodded. Forcing the door open, he quickly rushed out into the still-deep snow, shutting the door behind him.

"C'mon, Mozart – looks like it's just you and me again," she sighed, a feeling of loneliness creeping over her.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome sat up from the couch, where she had been reclining, in surprise as he appeared. "How'd you get here?"

"The snowplows made it to the back roads," he informed them, "I decided to make sure you hadn't killed each other by now."

"You smell different…" Inuyasha commented, sniffing the air suspiciously. Koga absently smelled the air, and then dismissed it with a shrug.

"Of course he does – he just spent a long time at a different house!" Kagome rolled her eyes, but Inuyasha persisted to smell the air around his brother. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he stared at Sesshomaru. "You _mated_ with Leslie! That's it!"

"_What_?" Kagome shrieked, causing all three demons to wince and cover their ears. "Sesshomaru! Is Inuyasha right? Did you _mate_ her? She doesn't even know who you _are_! You tricked her!"

"I did no such thing."

"So she knows that she slept with a demon, and essentially mated with you?" Koga pressed, and nodded at the glare Sesshomaru shot his way. "I didn't think so."

"Geez," Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, sitting down. "I can't believe it. I thought you hate humans."

"I do," Sesshomaru replied calmly, also sitting down while ignoring Kagome's glares. "Just not this one. And you're not one to talk, half-breed."

"Shut up!"

"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome yelled, stopping her fiancée in his tracks. "We have enough problems without you starting a fight! Sesshomaru, when are you going to _tell_ her?"

"Tell her what?" he asked, and watched in amusement as her eyes bugged out.

"Everything, that's what!" she retorted, "At least I knew what I was getting into! You…you took advantage of her, practically!"

"I assure you, it was consensual," Sesshomaru said, and Kagome's face reddened in anger. Koga let out a laugh between a bark and a laugh.

"You can't seriously call mating a girl without her knowledge 'consensual', can you?" he challenged the dog lord. "You're stupider than I thought. I thought dog-breath here was the only one in the family."

"Hey!"

"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome yelled again, stopping the ensuing fight. "Get off it! This is…this is bad! What are you planning on doing now, Sesshomaru?" she demanded, turning back to the original culprit.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow," he replied.

"I think I'll talk to her first," Kagome said firmly, "Oh, get that look off your face. I won't tell her anything you should and make your life easier, trust me."

Inuyasha snickered at Sesshomaru's expression, and quickly sobered when Kagome glared at him.

"I'm going to get some work," Sesshomaru announced, standing up. "And I would appreciate it if you three didn't say anything else about the subject," he added, and shut himself up in the study.

"Unbelievable…" Inuyasha muttered, "He hates humans…"

"You okay, Koga?" Kagome asked gently, and his head snapped up.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't care for Leslie like that, don't worry," he waved his hand, "I'm just pissed at Sesshomaru, that's all."

"I can relate," she nodded, and winced, thinking of Leslie's predicament. Luckily, Sesshomaru hadn't told them that she was pregnant.

* * *

"I'm going over to Leslie's," Kagome announced early the next morning, "I'll radio when I need a pick-up, all right?"

"Sure," Inuyasha nodded, and glanced at the study. "Did you tell Sesshomaru?"

"I'm sure he knows," she said dismissively, putting the two-way walkie-talkie in her purse. 'Have fun."

"Sure," he snorted, and returned to a magazine.

* * *

"Kagome?" Leslie blinked in surprise as she helped her friend inside the house, and pushed the door shut. "How'd you get here?"

"I can hike," Kagome replied, slipping out of her boots. "I wanted to check up on you."

"Is Sesshomaru coming?" Leslie asked, and Kagome shook her head.

"Not yet – he's got some more stuff to take care of first," she lied, following Leslie to the kitchen. "So, how've you been?"

"Great," Leslie nodded, and Kagome didn't miss the look of bliss that crossed the other girl's face. Examining Leslie with sharp eyes, Kagome felt her heart sink when she saw the mating mark when Leslie pulled her hair back.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, pointing to the offending mark.

"This? Oh…" Leslie flushed, and Kagome nodded understandingly, her worst fears confirmed.

"_So, he _did_ mate her – and marked her as his own too,"_ Kagome thought, as Leslie poured some coffee. _"The nerve! She's tied to him for life, and doesn't even know what he _is_! Well, I'm certainly not going to make his life easier – and it's not my place to tell her, anyway."_

"Kagome?" Leslie snapped her fingers in front of the ebony-haired girl, "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I dazed off there for a sec," Kagome laughed self-consciously, and took the offered mug. "Mmm…this smells great."

"Thanks," Leslie nodded, sitting down. "Kagome, I'm getting the sense that there's something you came to tell me."

"Well…um, well, Leslie…" Kagome stammered, and took a deep breath. "Well, you know a woman's intuition, and I can see that you and Sesshomaru have been – are – close, and…"

"It wasn't a moment of passion, Kagome," Leslie said, realizing what she was trying to say. Pausing, she nodded. "Well, maybe it was, but it wasn't a passing moment. When I saw him – I _knew_ him, Kagome. It felt like I had known him for a long time. I know it sounds corny, but I loved him already."

"You're sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"I'm glad," Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and patted Leslie's hand. "Well, it looks like we're going to be sisters-in-law, aren't we?"

Leslie nodded happily, and Kagome used her priestess-enhanced powers to examine Leslie. She inwardly gasped when she realized something, and gritted her teeth.

"_I'll _kill_ Sesshomaru!"_ she vowed, raging inwardly.

* * *

"I think you better watch out," Inuyasha commented later that day, as Sesshomaru strode into the kitchen.

"And why is that, little brother?"

"Because Kagome just called for a pick-up, and she sounds pissed," he warned him, "You forgot, she has priestess powers. She'll be able to sense anything that you're hiding, remember?"

"_Shit,"_ Sesshomaru cursed silently at himself, and turned to his brother, outwardly collected. "There is one thing I suppose I should tell you."

"Yeah? What?" Koga asked suspiciously.

"Leslie is pregnant with my child," he informed them, and Inuyasha gasped. Koga growled, but didn't move.

"You better be ready to follow through on this, you bastard," Koga said, still growling threateningly. "These times are different. A girl that gets pregnant with some guy's kid is nothing more than a whore – and worse."

Koga had barely finished his sentence before Sesshomaru flew towards him, and pinned him by his throat to the wall.

"You ever say that about her again, and I'll rip your jugular out with pleasure," Sesshomaru snarled, and Koga nodded. Dropping the wolf on the floor, Sesshomaru flexed his claws.

"You're awfully protective," Inuyasha commented, getting ready to leave. "And he wasn't insulting her – he was warning you. If you don't marry her or something, she'll be disgraced and ruined. And it'll be your fault."

Sesshomaru gazed after his brother, and Koga slipped back into the library, rubbing his throat.

* * *

"Sesshomaru said he'll return this evening," Inuyasha told Leslie before he and Kagome took off. One sniff of Leslie's aura and Inuyasha confirmed Sesshomaru's story.

"All right. Thanks for stopping by, Kagome," Leslie smiled, and rushed back in the house before she froze.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Kagome hissed, as they began to hike.

"See what?"

"He _bit _her!" she informed him, "Right behind her ear!"

"I guess her hair hid it," Inuyasha remarked, and she looked suspiciously at him.

"You're taking it awful well," she commented, "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Oh, c'mon, I know you sensed it too," he said impatiently, "She's pregnant with Sesshomaru's kid, you know that. So in the long run, at least he had the decency to mark her, right?"

"I guess you've got a point," she nodded hesitantly, considering his words.

"I always do," he said smugly, and kissed her. "Don't worry – Sesshomaru doesn't do things without thinking 'em through, remember?"

"Oh yeah? Well, he hated humans too, remember?" Kagome retorted, and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Leslie greeted him happily, as he shoved his way past the snow into the house. "Did you get everything done?"

"For the most part, yes," he nodded, and suddenly guided her to the couch. "Leslie, there is something I need to tell you."

"You're not married are you?" she asked in fear, and he shook his head silently.

"No. Sit down and let me finish," he ordered. After they had sat down, facing one another, he continued. "Leslie, I haven't been honest with you about who I truly am."

Leslie gazed at him openly, and the innocent look was harder for him to handle than he had previously thought.

"Leslie…I was Bach, your pet," he said finally, "I am really Sesshomaru, the Dog Demon Lord of the Western Lands. I was cursed into becoming a dog until I found someone I could truly love, and who loved me back."

"A…a demon?" she asked faintly, and then glared at him. "How do I know you're not pulling a fast one?"

"Pardon?"

"How do I know this isn't just some desperate way to break up or something?" she repeated, "You're a demon? Prove it."

Sesshomaru nodded, and closed his eyes in slight concentration. Within moments, his furry pelt and demon markings became plain to her eyes, and she gasped.

"It's…" she fingered the pelt cautiously, and then recognized his crescent mark. "That's the same mark I saw on Bach!"

"For some reason, you were able to see me for who I was," he explained patiently, "I am not lying to you, Leslie. Come, I'll show you."

"Go where?" she asked nervously, and then stiffened as he pulled her toward the door. "Where are we going?"

"Trust me," he said, and gazed at her as they stood in the moonlight. She stared back, trust clouded by fear and confusion. Pulling her into his embrace, Sesshomaru summoned up a cloud of red ki, and flew into the air.

* * *

Leslie held tight to him as they soared over the town, and continued into the mountain range. Shivering from the cold, she looked back up at him as his pelt moved over her, warming her throroughly.

"Look down," he ordered, and she glanced downward. Beneath them was a large lake, shimmering with the reflection of the stars and moon. Leslie tightened her grip even more as they lowered down to the water, and then looked in wonderment as they skimmed the surface.

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic, but inside he was an emotional turmoil.

"_Is this going to prove to her who I am?"_ he wondered, acutely conscious of her body against his, and his own arms around her. _"Will she still love me, once I tell her what I've done to her?"_

"Sesshomaru?" Leslie asked, after hesitating. Feeling his gaze on her, she remained looking straight ahead. "Could we go into that field? I want to see the stars."

Nodding, he adjusted their flight, and landed in the snow-covered field moments later. Placing her gently on the ground, Sesshomaru remained silent and motionless as she took a few steps away from him, lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly, Leslie turned to him, an odd look on her face.

"I suppose I have no other choice to believe that you're a…a demon, after this," she said, avoiding his gaze. "Does that mean, Inuyasha's one too?"

"Yes – my half-brother," Sesshomaru nodded, slightly impatient. Leslie returned to his side, and looked up at him.

"There's something else you need to tell me," she stated, "I can see it in your eyes. What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"Leslie…when we made love, it was not merely an act of lust or passion," Sesshomaru began, "It was a mating. When a demon mates with the one he loves, he marks her."

Leslie's hand flew to the mark on her neck, but remained silent.

"That claims his mate as his own – for life. Once they are mated and marked, there is no going back," Sesshomaru said, unable to look at her face, afraid of what he would find. "Leslie…I love you. I've never loved anyone before, but it was as if we were meant to be together. That is why I mated you."

Leslie still didn't say anything, and Sesshomaru decided to revealone last thing to her.

"Leslie…even though we are mated, and I have marked you…it is not final until we mate once more, this time…this time as you knowing what, and who, I am," he told her, "And I would have to use my full demon strength. I could not hold back – I could most likelykill you."

Leslie continued to absently rub the mark on her neck, seemingly indifferent to his words. Sesshomaru looked away, prepared to leave her in the field if worst came around.

"Sesshomaru…why couldn't you tell me from the beginning?" she asked quietly, after several minutes of silence. He looked at her in surprise.

"I could not. You had to love me for who I was to you, not as a demon lord or anything else," he said finally. Leslie looked up, and their gazes locked. Expecting to find anger, resentment, or anything else similar in her eyes, Sesshomaru was left in wonderment when all he saw was love – pure, untainted love for him, even after he had tricked her.

"I do," she whispered, and buried her face in his chest, "I do, Sesshomaru – I love as much as a person can love another. I knew from when I first saw you – and nothing is going to change that."

"Leslie…" Sesshomaru remained in shock, his arms embracing and pulling her to him. As she relaxed in his arms, he formed the cloud of ki around them, and levitated home.

* * *

SO OOC, but when is Sesshomaru not OOC when he says he loves someone? I mean, he didn't even admit it in the movie! Yes, I have the thrid Inuyasha movie - I got it the day it came out. Kill me if you want - I'll day happy. 


	8. Making a Vow

Summery; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Warning: Lemon in this chapter, people! Hope you all like! I'll put a warning before and after for everyone out there, and if you don't like this, don't read it. No flames, either!

From now on, I'm replying to your reviews with the system, so if you want me to reply, please log in so I'm able to. If your anon, I can't.

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism is welcome.

* * *

"I wonder what'll happen," Kagome said thoughtfully, looking out the window. Inuyasha looked up in surprise, and then shrugged.

"Whatever happens, happens. I just hope he doesn't kill her if she rejects him," he commented.

"Leslie wouldn't do that," Koga said sharply, "She loves him – I could sense it."

"Really, Koga?" Kagome glanced at him, and then sighed. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Staying out of it is our best bet for living any further," Inuyasha snorted, "Leave it to them, Kagome. No one interfered with us, and we're happier for it. How would you have liked it if your mother, or Sango and Miroku, or anyone else got involved?"

"Besides Kikyo?" Kagome asked peevishly. Even after all the years that had passed, the thought of the dead priestess still riled her, and made Inuyasha ashamed of his behavior.

"Exactly," he agreed, his ears going flat.

* * *

"Leslie, you don't have to do this – especially not now," Sesshomaru protested, as they arrived at the house. He was certain that the growing child would be safe from their mating, but he was reluctant to actually mate fully with her.

"_Are you actually _afraid_ that you'll kill her?"_ the voice asked mockingly, as they entered the house. _"Does the great Sesshomaru want her alive? Do you actually care about this human?"_

"_Shut up,"_ he growled inwardly, and Leslie glanced at him. Her face was slightly paler than usual, but her eyes were filled with determination, and love for the demon beside her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," she nodded firmly, "I would rather die by your hands than by anything else that may happen, if it comes down to that. But I won't die – I can sense it."

"_Perhaps she's right,"_ he thought, desperately trying to rationalize his feelings as he sent the large pelt away again. _"Perhaps this ties in with how she could sense me. Perhaps she is destined for me, and has some power…"_

"_So many 'perhaps', Sesshomaru,"_ the voice spoke again, _"Instead of trying to rationalize everything, just follow your heart. If you love her, you'll respect her wishes – and trust her like she trusts you now."_

That brought Sesshomaru to his senses again, and he looked down at Leslie. She suddenly seemed so small and fragile to him, even though she was by no means a short or fragile woman.

"There are some things I must tell you first," he said, and she nodded. "First, this will bind us together for eternity. You will be mine, and I will be yours. This mating will be more than just intercourse – it is a way for our bodies and minds to be as one. Since this is, we cannot mate until both of us are at the peak of our arousal."

"And?" Leslie peered at him, noticing his pause.

"It takes longer – sometimes much longer – for demons to become aroused than humans," he told her, "That is part of the reason why it is so difficult to mate. The human is in physical danger as the demon grows in arousal, and must give their body over completely to the demon. No matter what."

"I understand, Sesshomaru," she whispered, and touched his cheek. "Please, don't be afraid."

Putting his hand underneath her chin, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips, savoring her taste. Her scent of fresh-cut grass and lilacs filled his nose, and he breathed deeply.

Leslie increased the pressure of the kiss, and he responded more than happily. Feeling her hands roam underneath his shirt, he responded likewise, all the while edging toward the bedroom. Her soft moans only increased his anxieties and lust.

"_I'll kill myself before I hurt her,"_ he vowed silently, "No matter what."

* * *

LEMON

* * *

Leslie succeeded in undressing him fairly quickly, but Sesshomaru worked his fingers over her body slowly, memorizing every curve and touch. After a relatively long period of time, she lay naked underneath him, and he looked at her curiously.

"I'm sure," she nodded breathlessly, before he even asked the question. Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her hungrily in response, sucking on her taste. He began to roam her body with his hardness, tickling the borders of her opening with it, and tracing her curves with it.

Leslie moaned at the frustrating slowness of it, but didn't hurry him. Her own hands explored him eagerly, and settled on his torso and back as his hardness returned to where it had begun.

Sesshomaru moved his mouth to the mating mark, and began to suck on that as well. Tasting blood, he lapped it up hungrily, and Leslie felt the pressure in his body building rapidly. Glancing into his eyes, she stifled a shriek when she saw that they were almost completely red.

He abruptly moved his hands underneath her body, and roughly moved further down underneath her. Leslie squirmed in anticipation as his hands moved lower and lower. His fingers grasped her inner thighs, and thrust her legs wider apart. His fingers tickled underneath her by her opening, and she arched her back.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped, and she saw that his eyes had returned to normal. Without a word, she raised herself, his body bending backwards to meet hers. Moving behind him, they both knelt on the mattress as she wrapped her legs around him, and rubbed her body against his. After a few minutes of Leslie enticing him, Sesshomaru sucked in the air as he smelled her fluids tracing patterns on his lower back, and roughly twisted around. He pushed her into the mattress, and she saw that his eyes were almost completely red again, and his fangs had grown.

Sesshomaru held his hardness against her opening, and she shifted forward in invitation. Growling, he thrust into her. Leslie's fingers dug into his back as she shrieked, the pain she had felt the first time nothing compared to this rhythm. Bucking against him, she grabbed on tightly to his hips as he rocked into her.

His hardness expanded inside her, forcing her barriers apart. Leslie felt his desire burning inside her, and moaned at the sensation. His hands held her down at her shoulders, and he twisted further into her, giving no notice of her screams of pain and pleasure.

As she let out one particularly erotic cry, he gazed down at her, his demonic markings also appearing. He forced his mouth on hers, crushing the oxygen out of her and stifling the cry. She whimpered as his tongue met hers, and sucked on it eagerly.

Sesshomaru continued to move inside her, with every moment seemingly growing larger and pushing farther. When he pulled out, she shrieked, and bit his tongue since it was still in her mouth. Tasting blood only increased his demonic arousal, and he slid his tongue down her body, taking pleasure in her pleasurable shivers.

Licking around her bruised opening, Sesshomaru savored the taste of his seed and her fluid, and began to suck on it. Leslie moaned, her hands bunching the sheets in her fists. Sesshomaru glanced at her absently, and then entered her with his tongue. Leslie arched her back, and he followed her motions with ease. Pushing her back down, he took pleasure in feeling her struggle to raise her body from the orgasm, and continued to hold her down.

Molding her body to his, Sesshomaru moved up again, and his hardness rubbed against her opening. Stifling her sounds with his mouth and tongue, Sesshomaru entered her once more, violently thrusting into her with all the strength he had. Leslie locked her legs around his, and her hands clutched at his shoulders, holding on as he bucked her.

When he stopped, she rolled on top of him, both panting heavily. She saw that his demonic side was still in control, and rubbed against him, their bodies sweaty from love making. Sucking his skin, Leslie moved down to his hardness, and teasingly took it in her mouth, tracing the area where it met his body with her fingertips.

Gasping, she reared above him, shifting her body. Suddenly, she thrust down, impaling herself on his hardness. Feeling the hotness inside her, Leslie felt as if her entire body was on fire, as Sesshomaru rolled her back underneath him. Moving his hands underneath her again, he gripped her hips to force her upward, ensuring that every inch was inside of her. Leslie groaned, a long, low sound, and her hands moved in vain around the area where their bodies met, trying to free herself.

Sesshomaru took no heed of her movements, and continued to thrust inside for a much longer time. When he had finally satisfied the demon lust inside him, it receded, and his more calm side took control again. He was aware of her bruised body next to him, and realized that she was asleep – or unconscious. Glancing down, Sesshomaru saw that their bodies were still tightly together, and eased out of her. Pulling her to him, he held her gently, the fears that swirled in his mind reaching the uppermost in his thoughts.

* * *

It's over!

* * *

"_You killed her,"_ the voice accused him, as dawn broke almost an hour later, and there was still no sign of her moving. _"You either killed her or maimed her. You raped her, Sesshomaru, and you know it."_

"_I warned her how it was."_

"_Poor excuse. She had no idea what a demon mating could be like. Wake her up, Sesshomaru,"_ it ordered, _"Wake her up – if you can – and awaken her to her reality."_

Sesshomaru looked down at the figure against his torso, and shifted so that her face looked at him.

"Leslie…" he whispered, "It's time to wake up, Leslie…" Fearing the voice was right, Sesshomaru shook her gently, while at the same time tasting her blood that was still in his mouth.

"_No, she's whole,"_ he realized, sighing with relief. _"Just bruised. I knew she could go through with it and live,"_ he thought proudly, and gazed at her affectionately. Her eyes slowly opened, and she groaned upon awakening.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" she whispered, her hands on his torso. "Is it…over?"

He pushed aside the twinge of guilt he felt at her words, and nodded to her.

"Yes – I knew you were strong enough," he praised her quietly, "We're bonded for life, now. You truly are meant for me."

"That's…good," she barely nodded, and then curled back up against him, falling asleep. Sesshomaru became acutely aware of the feel of her slim body against his, and mentally forced his erection down.

"_Enough!" _he raged, and forced himself to fall back asleep as well, holding tightly to her.

* * *

Leslie woke several hours later, and found herself held by Sesshomaru tightly. Shifting around to get more comfortable, she leaned her head against his chest as he listened to his breathing, her mind racing.

Her body felt as if it had been torn apart from the inside out, but she was also aware of a strange sensation enveloping her, keeping the pain at bay. Sighing softly, she slowly began to fall asleep again, still exhausted.

* * *

Sesshomaru, for his part, was never more content in his life. Pride for his mate surged through him as he woke up, and he realized that it was almost noon. Looking down at Leslie, he placed her on the pillows gently to get up, but she groaned, and woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up awkwardly.

"Almost noon, I believe," he said, and stood up, "You should stay in bed a bit longer and recover your strength. I'll take care of the cat."

* * *

"I'm a little worried we haven't heard from them yet," Kagome worried, and Inuyasha muttered something. "What was that, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

"Calm down already, Kagome," Koga said lazily, "You're driving me nuts with all that pacing. Inuyasha, tie her up or something, would ya?"

"I'm thinking that's not such a bad idea," he agreed, and Kagome squeaked and ran into another room to continue her nervous pacing.

* * *

Sesshomaru noticed guiltily that Leslie walked awkwardly, and avoided sitting down as they ate a late lunch.

"I'm fine," she said over her sandwich, "Please stop looking at me like that, Sesshomaru."

He glanced away momentarily, and then gazed at her calmly. "I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"That place, in the woods where we walked…I sensed something bothering you about that area. Koga as well," Sesshomaru said, "Why?"

"Oh," Leslie's eyes shot down to the floor, and she hesitated before saying anything. "Actually, I had an older sister a few years ago. She was raped and murdered there, by that serial killer."

"Ah, the Forest Stalker," Sesshomaru nodded, remembering having heard something about. The man had killed over fifteen women before the police had captured him. "I'm sorry."

"No reason you should be," Leslie replied, but he sensed that his question had caused her to become upset. He rose, and moved next to her. Holding her against his chest, he felt her relax, and rested his cheek on her head, sensing that the demon child inside her was keeping her pain from worsening.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Sesshomaru asked, and Leslie shook her head.

"Yes. I have to go to work tomorrow, now that the roads are cleared away," she reminded him, "I'll be fine. Just go do whatever it is you have to do, all right? Call when you get there, though."

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed, and kissed her lingeringly on the lips before leaving. Hugging herself tightly, Leslie stared for some time out into the darkness before closing the door with a slam.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing home?" Inuyasha demanded in surprise, as his older brother appeared. "I thought you'd still be with her. You _should_ be with her, jackass."

Sesshomaru treated his brother to a long, level stare before stalking into his study and locking the door behind him.

"Whew," Koga whistled, as Inuyasha flattened his ears. "You really pissed him off, mutt."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, give it a rest, both of you," Kagome said sharply, interrupting their argument. "Grow up. Sesshomaru took her for his mate, right? So quit complaining and leave them alone. It's none of our business – aren't you the one who told me that, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…but…" he protested, but a glare from his fiancé shut him up quickly enough.

* * *

"Good morning," Kagura greeted Leslie the next morning cheerfully. "I'm glad you made it through that storm safely."

"My power went out, but it was okay," the other woman smiled back, and looked around. "I guess this building held up too, huh."

"Yes – backup generators restored power late last night," Kagura told her, and sat back down at her receptionists' desk. "I already have some things for you to do laid out on your desk. We've got a lot to do – insurance claims are flooding in."

"Claims?" Leslie repeated, and Kagura nodded.

"Yes – our branch is a multi-task office for the business," she replied. "We also deal with the paperwork for insurance claims – and after that storm, you can be sure there's plenty to do."

"I'll get to work, then," Leslie agreed, and strode off to her office.

* * *

"Whew," she sighed, stretching lazily. "Thank whoever's up there for lunch hour."

"Hey."

"Inuyasha!" she jumped, and rubbed her eyes. "Don't do that – you surprised me!"

"Sorry," he apologized with a grin. "I didn't mean to. Want to take lunch together? I'm off too."

"Sounds good," she agreed, and stood up. After grabbing her sandwich, she followed him into a small room, which appeared to be the break room. "It's quiet in here," she commented, and he looked up with a nod.

"Yeah – this office used to be an ear specialist's place before we moved in a few years ago," he told her. "I think this was actually the testing booth for hearing – it's soundproof, which explains why it's so quiet."

"Oh," Leslie blinked, and then grinned. "I didn't know that, obviously."

"I know my brother told you about us," he said abruptly, causing her to almost drop her food. "And I know what happened between you guys as well."

Leslie turned a bright red, and Inuyasha looked away briefly in his own embarrassment at hiding the fact that she was pregnant from her.

"Yeah…" she nodded after a few moments, and then glanced at the clock. "I don't feel like taking the hour – I've got so much to do it scares me. I guess I'll see you before I head home, right?"

"Sure," Inuyasha nodded, and watched as she left the room. _"In a while, she'll be feeling too sick to do this. But if Sesshomaru has anything to say about it, she won't be working at all. I wonder how'll she take that…?"

* * *

_

"You're back?" Leslie asked in surprise, turning around from locking her door. Sesshomaru rose up from the couch and embraced her, planting a deep kiss on her lips.

"Is that any way to greet me?" he asked, and she laughed, pushing away gently.

"I suppose not," she admitted, and picked up Mozart, who was currently rubbing against her leg. "What's the matter?" she asked, as the demon suddenly pulled her to the couch, and sat her down on it.

"Nothing," he replied, crouching in front of her. Leslie felt a knot of anxiousness form in her stomach when he reached into his pocket, and kept herself from jumping up when he held out a small black case in front of her.

She opened it up, her fingers visibly trembling, revealing a gold band, with a single sapphire set in the middle, with a small diamond on either side.

"Leslie," Sesshomaru began softly, taking the ring and sliding it onto her finger. "Will you take me as your mate and husband?"

* * *

Yes, I know, a very corny and cliche ending, but I couldn't think of how on earth Sesshomaru would propose to a human woman in our time! So sue me! And review, please. 


	9. Waiting

Summery; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

An update! An update! Praise the Lord and pass your ammunition, I updated! So sorry it took so long, but my mind is finally back to work on lots of stories. I hope this is worth the wait for all of you readers!

Please review if you read. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

Almost three months had passed since Leslie had accepted Sesshomaru's proposal – they had married less than a week later in a small, private ceremony. She had refused to move out of her house, and – after a heated argument – Sesshomaru had relented and allowed her to keep her job as well.

As a result from the demon child growing inside her, Leslie was showing more sooner than human women usually do, but reveled in her unexpected motherhood. Kagome was a great help to her during the first few months, and Sesshomaru took immense pride in his mate, who was glowing with the inner light of the first motherhood.

* * *

"Are you sure it's only three months?" Kagura asked in surprise, as Leslie arrived for work one morning. The young woman's stomach was by no means fat, but rounded out in a pleasantly-plump way, making her condition more than obvious.

"Yes, I am," Leslie nodded, flushing a little. Her co-worker wasn't the first to question the date of the child's conception, and Leslie had been frightened at first to discover she was pregnant with a demon child. Kagome, although she hadn't been pregnant yet, knew a great deal about it from Inuyasha and Koga, and was constantly there to help her out.

"It's going to be a big one, then," Kagura commented with a smile. "I remember when my mother was pregnant with Kanna – she barely looked pregnant at all, Kanna was such a small baby!"

Leslie laughed with Kagura, and strode off as usual to get her work done. She had ceased working full days once the full effects of the pregnancy hit her, and spent her evenings relaxing or sleeping, the effort of carrying a demon child draining her energy quickly.

* * *

"Oh, Kagome, what are you doing here?" Leslie asked blankly, coming home early that afternoon. "I thought you'd be at work, after all."

"I took a day," she shrugged, her curly raven hair in a ponytail. "After all, Inuyasha and I are getting married in a bit, right? I need lots of time to plan!"

"It's going to be a big wedding, then?" Leslie looked at the bridal magazines spread out around her table curiously, barely feeling the twinge of jealousy. Sesshomaru had been more than willing to put up with the fuss of a large marriage, but Leslie had decided on a small ceremony, wanting a more intimate atmosphere.

"Not really, but Sango's is!" Kagome grinned. "I was wondering if you could help me out with some stuff for decorations."

"Of course!" Leslie nodded agreeably, and the two women set to work on their self-appointed task of wedding planning, taking delight in the small details.

* * *

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked later that evening, as Leslie began to make dinner for them.

"Oh, he had to go to Japan for a while to settle some things with the land and business," Leslie said absently, but Kagome glanced sharply at her friend.

"Do you want to stay with Inuyasha and I until he gets back?" she offered, but Leslie shook her head.

"Thanks, Kagome, but I'm fine, really," she protested, seeing her friend's doubtful expression. "I'm not very sick in the mornings anymore, and Inuyasha and Kagura keep an eye on me at work. I'm feeling a lot better, to be honest."

"If you're sure – but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, no matter what time it is," Kagome added. Leslie laughed while nodding, and sat down as they waited for the food to cook.

"I promise, Kagome," she agreed, and then turned serious. "But Kagome – thank you so much for everything you've done for me. If you hadn't had been there, I'm not sure what I would have done."

"It was nothing," Kagome said, waving her hand in embarrassment, but Leslie shook her head in protest.

"It was everything to me, it really was," she insisted. "I would have been terrified if you hadn't had been there to help me along the way, Kagome. I just wanted to let you know."

"That's what friends are for," Kagome nodded with a smile, and Leslie's hand moved to her swollen abdomen gently, her aura radiating excitement and love for her absent mate and unborn child.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha grumbled, as she shook him awake later that night. "It's…damn early."

"I have a strange feeling, Inuyasha," she persisted in shaking him until he sat up sleepily, and eyed her.

"Is it your powers?"

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes filled with concern. "I'm sensing something, but I'm not sure what it is. I think something's the matter with Leslie, Inuyasha."

"I'll go," he said immediately, swinging his legs out of the bed and searching for a shirt to put on.

* * *

"Who on earth is it…? Could Sesshomaru have locked himself out again?" Leslie mumbled, her mind clouded by sleep. She finished tying her robe around herself as she unlocked the door, and opened it, shivering as a blast of cold air hit her.

"Miss Peyton, a pleasure to see you again. Or I suppose it's Mrs. Taisho now, isn't it?" a soft voice asked mockingly. Her brain took a moment to register who was at her door at such an hour, and she gasped.

"Onigumo?" she realized, and moved to close the door. He was quicker than her though, and blocked it with his foot. Pushing it open, he let himself in and looked around as he closed the door.

"I see that your husband isn't home," he chuckled, and a wave of dread seeped through her. Unknown to her, a demon child felt every emotion it's mother did, and the sudden terror awakened the child's instinctive instincts to protect, and her hand flew to her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

"Get out," she whispered, but he merely smirked at her.

"That's no way to treat someone who came by to see you, is it?" he asked quietly. Leslie's mouth moved, but she found herself unable to form words. He took her by the arm, and held her against him tightly. "I came to finish what we started last time," he murmured, making no effort to hide his blatant lust.

Leslie suddenly found her power of speech again, and let out a scream so shrill it caused him to push her away in surprise. She fell against the back of the couch, and braced herself against it. She felt a sudden surge of power pour through her, and took strength in the fact that she had a child to protect.

"You little bitch," Onigumo growled, and advanced toward her. He had barely taken a few steps before the door flew open, and a figure leaped onto him, pinning the man to the ground.

"Bastard," the other man grunted, his long black hair in a braid down his back. Leslie caught a flash of red from the man's eyes as he hauled Onigumo to his feet, and backed up again as her rescuer leered at Onigumo. "I'll leave you alive for Sesshomaru to deal with," he told the man, and heaved him out the door. "If you even think of coming near this woman before then, I'll kill you myself, understand?"

Onigumo didn't even look back as he took off, rushing into his car. The man watched in satisfaction as the tires squealed on the pavement as the car flew down the street, and then slammed the door shut. Turning to Leslie, she realized it was Hiten, her neighbor. She realized he was a demon, and could only gaze at him in shock.

"I was up, and saw someone pull into the driveway," he said by way of an apology. "I started to come over to see if you were okay, and heard you scream. I hope you don't mind my bursting in."

"O-of course not!" Leslie exclaimed, and shook her head. "I can't tell you how grateful I am, Hiten. I don't know what would have happened…"

"That baby would've protected you," he said, gesturing to her abdomen as she trailed off. Seeing her confused look, he expanded. "Unborn demon children are able to channel their powers through their mothers. Something would have happened, I'm sure. Still, I'd rather it not have happened."

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha demanded, bursting in. Seeing the other demon, he blinked. "Hiten? What the hell's going on?"

Leslie proceeded to explain, and Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Sesshomaru'll have a field day," he muttered, and then turned to Hiten. "We owe you one, Hiten. I'll let Sesshomaru know – she's coming home with me now."

"Sure," he nodded, and waved as he left the house. Leslie looked at Inuyasha, who appeared both annoyed and pissed off.

"I said you're coming home with me, so get dressed and bring some clothes, and we'll take your car," he ordered. She nodded, and hurried off without argument.

* * *

"What were you thinking, letting that bastard in?" Inuyasha demanded, and Leslie stared out the window. "You're lucky Hiten was there – Sesshomaru asked him to keep an eye on him before he left, you know."

"He did?" she blinked, and turned to face her brother-in-law.

"He didn't tell you?" he asked in surprise. 'What, you think he'd leave you all alone without someone to watch you?"

Leslie merely shrugged, and heaved a sigh before turning back to the window again. Inuyasha grunted, and returned to driving in silence, relieved that Kagome would soon be able to deal with his moody sister-in-law.

* * *

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Kagome asked gently, sitting on the guest bed with Leslie. Her friend glanced at her, and nodded.

"I do – ever since we were married, it seems that he's always gone away on business," she said suddenly. "Sometimes I wonder if he still loves me, or if he just married me so he would break the curse."

"He didn't," Kagome said firmly. "Sesshomaru isn't the type – trust me, I know. I think he…well, maybe he's just caught up in business. Now that he has an heir and mate to provide for, he's certainly worried about the lands and contracts."

"I suppose…" Leslie shrugged, and turned to the wall. "I'm kinda tired, Kagome. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. I still have to get to work tomorrow."

"Inuyasha'll take you with him, then," Kagome agreed, and stood up. She planted a rather motherly kiss on her sister-in-law's forehead before she turned the light off, leaving the young woman alone in the dark, her hand resting on her belly protectively.

* * *

"Feel okay?" Inuyasha asked in the car, as they headed toward work. She nodded silently and he grunted, her scent of loneliness wafting strongly off of her. "You know, you can always stay with Kagome and I until he gets back. You don't have to stay in that house alone all the time."

"I know," she shrugged. "But that's my home. I wouldn't feel right leaving."

"If you say so," he mumbled and returned to staring out at the road in front of them. _"Stupid brother of mine, acting like this. Can't he see that she needs him now? And since when did I become the caring brother-in-law?"

* * *

_

"Hey there, kitty," Leslie grinned and scooped up her kitten, which had grown in the months she had him. "Miss me?"

His meow made her laugh and she strode into the kitchen, still holding him. She had bought an automatic cat feeder about a month ago so she wouldn't have to bend over so much, and she placed him on the floor in front of it, making a mental note to get more later.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm still in this house alone," she said out loud, her statement punctuated by a sigh. "At least I didn't miss anyone before," she continued talking to herself as she began to make some pasta for herself. Sitting down as she waited for the water to boil, Leslie opened up a book she had started a week ago and lost herself in the story.

"Oh!" she snapped out of it when she realized the water was boiling over, and rushed over to the stove to continue cooking. Several minutes later she began her early dinner, glancing out the window every so often.

* * *

"I guess it's time for both our beds," she yawned several hours later, noticing the clock barely read seven. "I'll end up waking up in the middle of the night, you know," she informed her stomach, striding to the bedroom. Slipping on her nightgown she stretched lazily on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"The bed feels too big," she thought, rolling over on her side and finding Mozart staring her in the face. "Yes, you count for something," she laughed, seeing his offended look. "Just don't climb on me and we'll keep this our little secret."

She winked at her pet conspiratorially as she pulled the covers up around them, snuggling into the pillow as she closed her eyes and welcomed the approaching sleep.

* * *

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a bastard the moment I picked up my phone," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"_Why shouldn't I? That's what you are, after all."_

"And why am I a bastard now, or am I supposed to know?"

"_If don't know, you're a stupid jackass as well."_

"You're very lucky you're not telling me this to my face."

"_You've been gone almost two months now,"_ Inuyasha informed him. _"Haven't you thought about how that affects your _pregnant_ wife? She gets more nervous every time Kagome or I see her and she's had to deal with busy-bodies asking about the dates ever since she started to show so much. I guess _someone_ didn't tell, did they?"_

"Is she all right?" Sesshomaru asked sharply, but his half-brother merely snorted.

"_As her yourself, dumbass. She's your wife, and you haven't even called."_

"I didn't want to bother her with the time difference."

"_Whatever – I really only care because she's Kagome friend. I bet you didn't know that Onigumo made a move last night, did you? Lucky for you Hiten showed up before I made it, 'cause I would've been too late."_

"That's what I'm paying for him," Sesshomaru said coolly, his heart having leapt into his throat at the mention of Onigumo.

"_I hope you're planning on coming home soon. Leslie's really lonely, and this pregnancy is freaking her out worse than she lets on – not that I can blame her. Here she's three months pregnant, with her husband missing for two of those months."_

"I would appreciate if you didn't comment on any of that."

"_Too bad – if you'd get your ass back home there wouldn't _be_ anything for me to comment on."_

"Good-_bye_, Inuyasha."

"_Hope you have nightmares, jerkoff."_

Inuyasha wisely hung up before Sesshomaru could do more than sputter for a few seconds, and leaned back in his chair holding the phone away from him in amazement. He had often fought with his brother, but never over the phone. And _definitely _not over something like this.

* * *

"If something doesn't happen soon I'm gonna become a doting old uncle with a walker," Inuyasha grumbled. Unknown to him, Kagome had heard the entire conversation, and suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Ya know, there are times I think I really love you."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," he growled, half-teasing. "I guess you're all right."

"You _guess_?"

"Eh…well, how about probably?"

"I suppose that's fine," she grinned, resting her chin on the top of his head, her arms around his shoulders. "You think he'll come home?"

"If he doesn't, I'll hire a damn divorce attorney for her and see how fast he can get his ass in gear _then_," Inuyasha snapped.

* * *

It's kinda fun to write Inuyasha like that! And don't get pissed at me about Sesshomaru! He still loves her and all that, but he's Sesshomaru, after all. And pretty damn busy, after being a dog for so many centuries. But don't worry, everything will work out! I like happy endings, after all. Please review!


	10. Movies and Shopping

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Wow! I actually have a chapter for this story. I had a partial inspiration, so here's the next chapter for everyone. And if anyone has any ideas whatsoever, I HIGHLY recommend you tell me, because I need some more inspiration.

PLEASE.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys what's going on. And I'll let you all stew about what might be going on. No yay or nay from me!

Please review. Comments, ideas, suggestions, and helpful criticism welcome.

* * *

"And he still didn't show up," Inuyasha grumbled, almost a month after his phone argument with his older brother. "Bastard."

"Souta and Kohaku are going over Leslie's to help her clean the house – want to go with them and see how she's doing?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha considered it briefly before stretching out and folding his arms behind his head.

"Nah – those two punks are fine. Besides, it's Sunday. I don't feel like working before I have to go to work tomorrow."

"If you say so," she shrugged, and returned to her novel.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Leslie greeted the teenagers warmly, closing the door behind them. Windows were open, and a cool breeze wafted through the house. "Thanks for coming and helping out."

"Well, Kagome asked if I minded, and Kohaku doesn't have anything better to do," Souta joked, elbowing his friend.

"Cut it out, shrimp," the eighteen year-old retorted. Both boys were taller than Leslie, but Kohaku beat out Souta in height by an inch, even though they were the same age.

"I'm glad Kagome volunteered you, at any rate," Leslie laughed. "I can hardly clean this house up myself, at this rate. So, why don't you start in the bathroom, Kohaku? I already put out cleaning supplies for you."

"Sure," he nodded, and headed off. The boys were on a short break due to exams, leaving them plenty of free time. Souta looked around curiously until Leslie plucked at his sleeve, causing him to blink.

"You can help me put winter stuff up in the attic," she informed him. "I already put a lot of stuff in boxes, but I can't climb up there and stack them," she continued, leading him to the bedroom. "See?" She gestured to the bed, where boxes were piled half-hazardly on top of it.

"Yeesh, you can't clean, can you," Souta remarked, hefting several boxes up easily. "Where's the attic?"

"Over here – let me get the ladder," she offered, and quickly straightened it out.

* * *

The three worked for several hours before taking a rest and eating something. As the sky began to darken, they finished putting away the last of the mess, to the boys' great delight.

"Thanks so much for your help – and thank Kagome as well," Leslie added, as they headed out the door. "See you later!"

"Bye, Mrs. Taisho!" Kohaku called, and Souta turned to wave as they climbed into the car. She watched as the convertible drove down the street before closing the door again, with a slight sigh.

"Alone again – I'll have to thank Kagome for the distraction today," she thought, heading toward the kitchen to eat something else, her thoughts turning back to her absent husband. She never allowed the worries to fully surface, but hints of affairs and a loveless marriage haunted her dreams and the majority of her waking moments. "All right, Mozart, I didn't forget about you," she shook her head, and crouched down to pet him briefly before straightening, her hand pressed against the small of her back.

"Damn...pregnancy is killing me," she sighed, sitting down briefly to catch her breath. _"I wonder if Sesshomaru is tired of me…after all, he needed me to return to his human form. And now that I'm bearing his child – maybe…That's stupid!"_ She shook her head and let out a long groan. "If he didn't love me, he'd return to his dog form – that's what Kagome said. And I believe that."

"_Do I?"

* * *

_

"Mmm…" she groaned, shifting around at hearing the phone ringing. Glancing bleary-eyed at her clock, she saw it was almost two in the morning, and sat up a little bit. "Who could be calling at this hour…?" she wondered sleepily, rising and deciding to answer it. Shuffling down the hall, she yawned loudly as the phone continued to ring. "Whoever it is sure is persistent…Hello?"

"_Leslie?"_

"Sesshomaru?" she gasped, and clutched the phone tightly. "Is that really you?"

"_Of course. I apologize for calling at this hour, but it's the first opportunity I've had in a bit. I hope I didn't wake you."_

"You know you did, but that's okay!" she smiled at the wall, overjoyed to hear his voice again. "Is something wrong?"

"_No, nothing's wrong. I just missed you."_

"I miss you too…are you coming home soon?" she asked eagerly. Hearing a sigh through the receiver her hopes sank, and she tried not to show her disappointment when he answered.

"_I'm afraid not – there's a lot to be done overseas, unfortunately. Perhaps in a month or two. I'm sorry, Leslie."_

She gripped the phone tightly, her knuckles going white as she tried not to cry over the phone.

"_Leslie? Are you all right?"_

"I'm – I'm fine," she replied, after taking a deep breath to steady her voice. "I wish you could come home sooner."

"_So do I, of course. But it's not feasible at this point. I'll try to call more often, though. I didn't want to disturb you."_

"I don't care when you call!" she protested. "I really miss you, Sesshomaru. Please…call a lot, okay? I miss hearing your voice."

"_And I miss hearing yours. I need to go now – I don't want to run the phone bill up too much. Take care of yourself. If you need anything contact Inuyasha or Hiten."_

"I know. I will," she nodded, and kissed the phone receiver before hanging up. "He sounded…like he doesn't really care," she managed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Like it was a chore to…call…"

* * *

"I'm no good at sentimentality," Sesshomaru thought to himself, placing the receiver gently in the cradle. "I hope she understands." The dog demon lay down on his bed with a sigh, picturing his wife alongside him. He draped an arm across his eyes, frowning slightly. He was more than aggravated at having to spend so much time away from his mate, but some things couldn't be helped – in his opinion – and he wanted to ensure that the now-political empire he and Inuyasha had built would remain intact until his child could inherit it.

* * *

"Really? He called last night – that's great!" Kagome said, shooting Inuyasha a look as she talked to her practically-sister-in-law over the phone. "Did he…oh, he did? Oh. Well, maybe he can finish up sooner than he thinks!" she encouraged the other woman, sympathy creeping into her voice.

"What now?" Inuyasha hissed, and she waved him away impatiently.

'Not now!' she mouthed back at him, and quickly turned her attention back to the phone conversation. "Oh, Leslie, it's all right…Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We can have Miroku and Sango, and Koga," she suggested, and her face dropped in a moment. "Leslie, calm down! Want me and Inuyasha to come over for dinner? We'll bring the food – it's not a problem, relax! If it was I wouldn't have offered, right? Right, okay then. See you in a bit!"

"_Well_?" Inuyasha demanded, once his fiancé had hung up the phone.

"Sesshomaru called early this morning, and told her he won't be home for another month or two," Kagome sighed in aggravation. "She really started to freak out. I know she's lonely – and with those mood swings, I'm afraid she might do something."

"Like kill herself?" he asked in disbelief, and shook his head. "Nah, not Leslie. Worst I can see is that she leaves town."

"Well, that's pretty bad!" Kagome yelled, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Calm down! Geez!" he grumbled, and shuffled off to the bedroom. "I'll go get changed, then. What're we bringing?"

"Hmm…I marinated those steaks yesterday," Kagome thought, glancing at the fridge. "That sound good to you?"

"Yeah. Leslie could use the meat, too," he added, disappearing into the room. Kagome shook her head, a slight grin on her face.

"That guy…"

* * *

"Hey there," Kagome hugged the tired-looking young woman as they entered the house, and looked around, noticing the house was still in great condition and clean, meaning that Leslie hadn't fallen that far into depression yet. "You look nice," she commented, and Leslie grinned.

"Thanks. It's strange shopping for maternity clothes – especially nice ones. I feel like I'll never wear them again!" she laughed, plucking at the fabric.

"It's worth it," Inuyasha shrugged, having been forced to carry the steaks. "We bear gifts of food – where can I put 'em?"

"On the counter," Leslie gestured. "You know your way around my house!"

"Sure do," he agreed amiably, dumping the packages onto the table.

"Inuyasha! Careful!" Kagome ordered, and Leslie shook her head.

"How do I cook them?" she asked, and Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Let the man of the house cook the meat," he volunteered, puffing out his chest.

"_Man_ of the house?" Kagome repeated, trying not to laugh. "You mean adolescent, right?"

"Hey!"

"Come on, Leslie – let's leave the _man_ to do the cooking," Kagome said, pulling the woman's arm and leading her to the couch. "I'll catch you up on the all the juicy gossip in the meantime!"

* * *

"That was actually really good, Inuyasha," Leslie admitted, finishing off the last of her meal. "I haven't had steak in…I don't know when!"

"That's why I suggested bringing them," he grinned, purposefully baiting Kagome, who glared at him and huffed.

"Ha! _You_ suggested them?"

"Yep," he nodded, and Leslie laughed as he ducked when Kagome playfully tossed a spoon in his direction.

"You guys are too weird," she shook her head. "I don't see how Sesshomaru is…"

"Do we have to get out by a certain time?" Kagome asked suddenly, as the young woman trailed off.

"Of course not!"

"Why don't we stay later and watch a movie – a comedy?" Kagome suggested, and Inuyasha nodded, the disgruntled look leaving his face. "We don't have a bedtime either," she added teasingly, and Leslie grinned.

"Sure. That sounds fun."

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay so late," Kagome said, as she and her fiancé headed toward the door later that night. "That was a good movie!"

"I liked it too," Leslie nodded, and jumped as the blast of cold air hit them when she opened the door. "It's snowing?"

"I guess it is," Inuyasha pointed out, shrugging into his coat. "Come on, Kagome – I hate driving through snow at night. See you at work tomorrow, Leslie. Ya gonna want a ride home after?"

"It depends on the snow," she thought. "I'll call in the morning if I need a ride to work as well. Sound good?"

"Fine with me," he shrugged, and headed toward the car without further ado. Kagome hugged the other woman briefly and patted her stomach playfully with a grin.

"You're huge," she said teasingly, and Leslie laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "Thanks for hanging out, Kagome. I'll see you soon, I'm sure. Have a good night!"

"You too!" Kagome called, waving as Leslie shut the door to keep the heat inside the house. As the raven-haired woman climbed into the car beside Inuyasha, she heaved a sigh. "Poor Leslie – Sesshomaru's being an idiot."

"I wish I knew what was in his head, for once," Inuyasha conceded. "But she and the baby are both healthy, trust me – I can sense it."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Leslie whined several days later, almost into her fifth month of pregnancy. "And tired…and lonely…" she conceded, running her hands through her hair in irritation. Her back and feet were constantly sore, and the circles underneath her eyes acted as a testament to her inability to sleep for more than a few hours at a time.

She turned when she heard a knock at the door, surprised someone was there so early in the morning – it was barely six, and another large snowfall the night before had caused most businesses to take a day off. Already showered and dressed, she headed toward the door a little suspiciously, peering through the peephole before unlocking it.

"Hello?" she asked, and jumped when she looked into a pair of red eyes.

"Sorry," Hiten apologized, grinning a little. "I just dropped by to see if you needed anything, with this snowfall and everything. I was going to the store later to get myself some stuff, so I figured I'd drop by and see if you wanted me to get anything."

"Oh, thanks, Hiten," she nodded, opening the door enough to let him in. "I appreciate it – I actually do need some stuff," she told him, moving to get her list as he stomped the snow off his boots. "Actually, would you mind if I came with you?" she asked a bit eagerly, returning with a piece of paper in hand. "I haven't been out of the house in ages."

"I guess – it's not a problem," he shrugged, looking around curiously. "Keeping busy?" he guessed, seeing messy stacks of paper on the table, accompanied by several pens.

"Yeah – just something to keep my mind busy," she laughed with a grin and a shrug. "It's been a hobby of mine for years. So, when can we go?"

"Now, if you're ready," Hiten told her, deciding to humor the young woman, and shook his head in amusement as she tried to get on her jacket. "Here – no wonder you can't even get out of the house, if you can't even get your jacket on by yourself," he commented teasingly, moving forward and helping her into it.

"Thanks – good point," she agreed, shouldering her purse and looking at him. "I'm all ready."

"All right – backseat, by the way," he added as he followed her out the door, waiting as she locked it behind them.

"Fine," she sighed, resigned to her backseat fate until the baby was born.

* * *

"I really appreciate this, Hiten," Leslie repeated, following him in as he carried her bags in. "You didn't have to carry those."

"Nah, I don't care," he shook his head, rolling his shoulders. "Want some help putting them away?"

"No, I want something to do," she protested, shrugging off her jacket with some fuss. "Do you live alone, Hiten? I've never really seen anyone there."

"I've got my bro, Manten, but he's got a job next state over – we visit every once in a while," Hiten shrugged.

"What about your parents?" she asked curiously, before her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to pry."

"Not a problem," he assured her. "My parents died when we were kids – don't apologize, geez! I met Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a while ago," he continued. "Man, Inuyasha almost killed us – it's complicated. But, obviously, we're not dead, so I was more than happy to help 'em out."

"I really appreciate everything," she began, but he waved his hand.

"Hey, we're neighbors," he grinned at her, and moved to help with the groceries when she stopped him.

"I said no! I want something to do!" she informed pointedly, and he quickly backed away from the bags. "Sorry – I'm bored, so even doing groceries is interesting at this point," she apologized. "Kagome and Inuyasha stop by when they can, but they have their own things to get done, after all. Where do you work, anyway?"

"Me? An electrical company," the demon said. "It's interesting enough, I guess. Long hours and all that."

"Want to stay for dinner?" Leslie asked suddenly, straightening as she finished putting the food away in the refrigerator. "I don't mind, honest – it'd be nice to have some company. Well, company that can talk," she amended, as Mozart curled around her ankles and meowed in protest.

"Cute cat," Hiten commented with a laugh. "Sure, I'm not much of a cook."

"Neither am I, to be honest," she replied with an apologetic grin. "But I've been getting better these past few months. What should I make?" she mused, talking to herself as she turned to her cabinets for answers. "Speak to me, oh food!" she commanded, outstretching her arms in supplication.

"You look ridiculous," he snorted, and she laughed as well.

"Hey, don't knock it," she ordered mockingly, and grinned as she retrieved something from the cabinet. "See? It works!" she informed him primly, her grin belying her serious tone. "I'll make us some egg noodles and cottage cheese – it's better than it sounds, honest."

"Nah, sounds fine to me already," he agreed, taking a seat on a bar stool. "Want any help?"

"No!"

* * *

"I enjoyed having someone visit," Leslie said again, following him to the door several hours later. "Stop by more, if you can."

"Sure thing," Hiten agreed, having more than enjoyed the visit himself. "Thanks again for dinner. Give me a call if you need anything whenever, all right? I'm a lot closer than Inuyasha and Kagome, after all."

"Thanks," she nodded, waiting until he had passed into his yard before shutting the door. The visit from the cheerful demon had lifted her spirit considerably, and she turned to the stack of papers on the table with a smile on her face, eager to start anew. Deciding to ignore the dishes for the moment, she lowered herself into the chair and played with the pen for a moment before commencing to writing, her hair falling over her shoulder onto the table beside her arm.

* * *

Well? I hope this satisfies everyone, right? Please review!


End file.
